A Reward Long Overdue
by Salvator Tepes
Summary: 30 years. 30 years is how long they suffered. Finally freed from the nightmare, they are reborn to regain what they have lost and live a new childhood with new friends. They will laugh, they will cry, they will bleed and they will smile. For this is their reward. In their new life in Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

**_Greetings, it is I, Salvator Tepes. I have decided to bring about the birth of a new fanfic._**

**_You see, I am a rather avid fan of the series RWBY created by Monty Oum (God bless his soul) and the horror game trilogy known as Five Nights at Freddy's._**

**_I decided to create a crossover._**

**_Now, the idea of this crossover would never have come to me if I hadn't seen a particular piece of fan art on Gelbooru. Now, I know that site is mainly a pornographic site (as I'm sure most of you are aware of as well.), but it actually contains very exceptional art at times. You just need to filter your search._**

**_Either way, I found an image of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, all as humans but with animatronic parts such as ears and teeth (in Foxy's case, his hook as well). They were all dressed accordingly to what a an employee at an old fashioned diner would wear in the 80s, except for Foxy and Freddy, as Foxy is a pirate and was dressed as such and Freddy looked more like the host of a gentlemen's club._**

**_I was practically smitten with the style of the art, as not was the coloring, shading and design of them perfect, it also kept the horror feel in their facial expressions. Bonnie had a sinister grin with his blood red eyes, Foxy was giving a toothy smirk and had his arms crossed with his yellow eye glinting dangerously, Freddy was holding up a microphone to his mouth while his deep blue eyes were staring right at the screen, his mouth curved into an amused grin and his eyebrows quirked in the same fashion._**

**_The most intimidating was Chica, who had her eyes open wide, pink pupils dilated and she was giving an open mouthed smile, revealing her very sharp looking teeth._**

**_They all had one thing in common and that was the dark outline on their eyes that signified a lack of sleep._**

**_In a way, that picture both scared and enticed me._**

**_The reason why I wished to cross this over with RWBY was pure coincidence. A simple fleeting thought as I imagined the Fazbear gang facing off the Grimm. _**

**_Anyhow, I am sure you are all tired of this authors note or have already skipped to the story so I will just start it now._**

**_Enjoy..._**

**_000000000000000_**

**_Chapter 1: Prologue: End of a Nightmare_**

**_00000000000000_**

**_(Insert song: Pop Goes the Weasel, Laughing Jack version)_**

_Let me tell you a tale. A tale of tragedy and horror._

_In a small town, in a large country, was a restaurant. Specifically, a pizzeria. It went by the name of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It was once a place of joy and laughter, as kids played around, ate cheesy morsels made of dough and tomato sauce and sang along with the animatronics that were the icons of the pizzeria._

_Freddy Fazbear, Chica the Chicken, Bonnie the Bunny and Foxy the Pirate Fox._

_Children loved this place, adults enjoyed how cheap the prices were and the manager enjoyed making easy money._

_But then tragedy struck, during 'The Bite of '87'._

_One of the animatronics, Foxy, malfunctioned and bit the skull of one of the children, tearing out the frontal lobe. Till this day, nobody knows exactly WHY it did that. Foxy may have been an old animatronic but there was no programming error that should have made it do such a thing._

_But there is a reason behind it. And with the reason comes a long and horrible story._

_In the pizzeria, a group of children were once murdered. Lured by an adult wearing a Freddy Fazbear mask, they were all cut up into pieces with a knife. Nobody found the murderer. Nobody had a chance. The deed was done quickly and there was no evidence. No witnesses. It was almost a perfect crime. Therefore, it went unpunished, unrectified._

_Or it would have if Karma didn't exist._

_The children were not ready to die. They were not ready to leave their family. They were not about to just roll over and accept their death. They felt unholy rage fill them as all sense of humanity left them._

_And along came a puppet without strings, granting upon them a chance for vengeance._

_That night, the animatronics became possessed. The children became wraiths, with no semblance of humanity nor coherent thought, only rage and killing intent. During the day, they were harmless but at night, they wandered the halls, searching for their killer._

_But the soul inside Foxy was jealous. Jealous of all the children who lived with their families, all happy without a care in the world._

_So when a child came up to him, laughing and jeering at him for his rather damaged state and ignoring the mother's chiding words, he lost control and attacked._

_At first, the souls of the children were full of despair, for the chances of coming across their killer became slimmer due to Foxy's rage._

_Until the very man that gutted them was enrolled as a night guard._

_He just appeared one afternoon, dressed up in night guard uniform and proceeded to sit in the monitor room and not leave until 6 AM._

_The children rejoiced and then began to extract their revenge._

_Unfortunately, their animatronic bodies had many limits and rules. The endoskeletons were jerky and stiff, making movement difficult. They were certainly more powerful than normal humans, but they were not as versatile. Foxy was the only one who could actually run due to his structure being much more nimble around his legs, but because of his attack on that child in 1987, he was abandoned in his curtained stage at 'Pirates Cove' by the workers and had been left in disrepair. His animatronic body could only move after certain periods of time, so he had to time it properly when he was going to make the kill._

_However, their murderer was still as tricky as the day he slaughtered them. He knew exactly when they were going to attack and timed everything properly so he wouldn't run out of power to shut the doors and keep an eye on the cameras._

_When he left, the dead children wept at losing their only chance to get revenge and become free._

_And then the second night guard came._

_A man who was very different compared to his predecessor, he was edgy and nervous for the first two nights. The look on his face when Bonnie appeared near the door to the monitor room was priceless. Had the children any humanity left, they would have laughed._

_Unfortunately, in their current state, they could not tell the difference between adults, as most children at very young age. So they thought him as an enemy and proceeded to try and kill him._

_Unlike their murderer, he was more intuitive about their actions. When he shut the doors once in Foxy's face, he moved to the window to observe Foxy retreat to Pirate Cove. He was a curious man._

_On the third night, the possessed animatronics realized something. There was a voice, every night at 1 AM, talking to the new guard. Their degenerated minds recognized it as the same voice that lured them into the back room where they were killed. With their animatronic bodies having more advanced hearing capabilities compared to normal humans, they could even make out the voice coming from another room in the building. A closed off room._

_However, that room was not accessible to them. It had some sort of electronic configuration that kept them from entering it. It took a lot of effort just to even get near it._

_So a few hours before the start of the fourth night, the decided to drop everything and just wing it. They pounded at the door mercilessly, all the while hearing the man give out instructions nervously to the phone's recorder. Then, they finally knocked the door down. The man was still dressed in that accursed purple clothing and still had those damn white pupils._

_The four of them used their animatronic bodies to block the doorway and keep the man in there. Seeing that they weren't making any move to enter the room, the purple man laughed at them. However he forgot one important thing..._

_There were FIVE murdered children._

_The fifth one was the one killed last and most brutally. However, there were no suits left to possess. So he instead made a home in the empty suit of a Golden Freddy, the very first animatronic suit, made many decades ago in the late 70s. And since he had no endoskeleton, he had no physical limitations as he floated limply into the room, parts of the suit falling off in the process. It began to float after the purple man, causing the murderer to scream and run as he evaded the persistent specter that haunted the suit. In a moment of panic, the purple man saw another animatronic suit, similar to the Golden Freddy, except it was of Bonnie. He remembered that the first two suits were configured to have a lock inside that could move the endoskeleton to the side and let a human enter it. With that in mind, he entered the suit quickly and sealed it shut on him. The primal mind of the Golden Freddy then became confused, as suddenly the purple man became something just like them. Noticing its confusion, the purple man began to laugh at them._

_And then the spring lock came loose._

_With a horrible squelch and the sound of grinding flesh and bone, the endoskeleton pulverized the body of the purple man, somehow avoiding his vital parts as it activated and its cables began to entwine with the murderer's body and shock him. Slowly, he bled out on the floor, gasping and wheezing in agony as the animatronics watched on in, albeit confused, joy._

_With that, the murderer died._

_However, they were not free. Realizing this, they boarded up the room's door again, in a much messier fashion than before, and returned to their spots, as they remembered something important._

_There was still another security guard._

_If the purple man was giving instructions to him, then that means he was the purple man's friend and thus needed to die. That was the thought that ran through the children's primal minds as they continued to attempt to murder the night guard. However by now, he had gotten used to them and managed to evade his demise._

_They were surprised that he came back on the night after the fifth night, but they didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth as they attempted to kill him._

_Only this time, he fought back._

_He managed to procur some weapons such as iron rods and a pistol as they tried to attack him. However he was human and thus was quicker than them. Foxy was unable to get near him since he was taken out first, when the guard smashed his legs in with the iron rod._

_After that night, the man disappeared, never seen by them again._

_And on the seventh night, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria went up in flames._

_Despite the fact that their animatronic bodies were heavily damaged and unable to even function properly, the children found themselves still trapped. Only this time, they could not even move. Instead, they were confined in their bodies, trapped in an endless hell as they screamed and cried for freedom._

_30 years. That was how long it was until they were salvaged by people. They were placed as mere props within a new building built just like the old pizzeria, but it had a horror touch to it. There was another night guard. Whether it was the same one or not, they couldn't tell. But they had no way to approach him. Whoever he was, he was absolutely terrified of his situation, constantly panicking._

_Then the children discovered something that scared them._

_The purple man was not dead._

_He was now just like them, confined within an animatronic. The only difference was that his actual body was also inside it, all rotten and decayed. The animatronic, whom they called Springtrap, named after the very lock that killed him, was a monster. More so than they. It stopped at nothing to kill the night guard, trying to use every way possible to enter the monitor room and kill him._

_The children didn't want that. Years and years of being stuck in those bodies made them a bit apathetic to the world. However, they would not let the man who killed them get the satisfaction of doing it again. So they attempted to help the guard as best as they could._

_By influencing his hallucinations._

_They made him see strange dreams, ones of the animatronics giving crying children cakes to make them happy._

_After three nights, the guard became curious and tried to focus on those dreams and research everything that happened in the pizzeria before it all hit him. The murder decades ago, the dreams and the hallucinations of animatronics. They were all connected to his situation. Especially when he saw the dream of a purple man die inside the Springtrap suit. He knew that the children were still stuck. He had to free those children, still trapped in their animatronics' individual masks._

_On the end of sixth night, he gathered up the masks and he prayed to God and hoped that the children's' souls would be freed before he set the masks on fire. He then left the horror attraction, vowing never to return as it burnt down, praying that Springtrap went down with it._

_With that, after 30 years, the children's souls were freed and given long overdue rest..._

_And a second chance._

In another time, another land known as Remnant, there were many things. Humans with animal traits, powder that could create natural elements, advanced machinery and weaponry and monsters of pure darkness known as the Grimm. These beasts ravaged the world, until the discovery of Dust and the rise of huntsmen and huntresses. The Grimm ravaged humanity and then humanity fought back.

However let us not focus on these things, for if you knew what the land of Remnant was then you know enough about its history. Instead let us focus on a small orphanage in the kingdom of Vale, where a strange event is about to transpire.

"Sister! Sister!" a young girl of roughly 9 years of age, with orange eyes and black hair called out as she ran into the orphanage.

"Hm? What's wrong Mellum?" A young woman responded. She had chestnut brown hair and dark green eyes and wore a nun's outfit as she was sweeping the kitchen. The kids were feeling very playful so they trekked everywhere, outside and inside, leading to lots of dirt and dust getting all over the floors.

"There're babies outside! Babies Sister!" the girl exclaimed as she waved her arms around excitedly. Hearing this, the nun frowned before placing the broom in the corner of the room and hurrying outside with Mellum.

They arrived at the front of the orphanage, where several of the other kids were already sitting down and poking something that she couldn't see.

"Mellum said something about babies?" 'Sister' said as she approached the small huddle of children.

"Sister Bell, lookie!" one of the boys said as he poked a small bundle in a basket.

Bell's eyes widened as she saw the basket. It was a rather large basket and had four small bundles inside it. Each bundle had an opening which revealed the faces of four babies, at least a few months old.

"Oh you poor things..." she muttered as she knelt down to make sure they were alright. Each bundle of a baby was behaving differently from the other.

One baby wrapped in a purple cloth was sleeping soundly. Another in yellow cloth was looking around and laughing in that high pitched baby voice. The third in red cloth was crying very, very loudly. The fourth and final baby wrapped in brown cloth was sleeping soundly like the first, only it had a very tiny smile on its lips.

"They are so beautiful..." Bell said as she cradled the babies one by one, the crying one first to calm it down. "This cloth looks very expensive... who would throw away their babies like this?"

She then noticed that the red cloth had some sort of faded writing sown into it. She had to squint to read it properly. "Fo... Fo...xy... Foxy? Is that your name?" the brown haired nun asked to the baby as she cuddled it, causing it to calm down a bit.

"Sister, these have writings too!" Mellum exclaimed as she held the yellow bundle. "This one says... Chi... Chica."

"Bonnie, this says Bonnie!" a young boy said loudly as he stared at the sleeping purple bundle.

"And this says... uh... flabby?" another boy said.

"No dummy, it says flappy." A young girl refuted.

"No, it's Peppy!"

"Ferry!"

"Perry!"

"Actually, I believe it says Freddy." A small boy with grey hair and swirly glasses said.

The children began to bicker again as Mellum and Bell put the babies back in the basket and carried it to the orphanage, Mellum giggling all the while. "They only just got here and everyone's already fussing about their names."

"Indeed... for the children to have names written on their own bundles, yet given away to an orphanage... what kind of parents would do that, I wonder?" Bell said as she gave a sad smile.

"Maybe God put them there!"

"Hm?"

"Maybe these babies are special! They have their own names, their own colors and they're all in one basket! Maybe God thinks they can do something special and amazing when they grow up!"

Bell looked at Mellum with raised eyebrows before smiling and shaking her head. "Are you sure you aren't the nun around here? Sometimes you sound like you would do a better job than me."

As the two laugh and begin to tend to the babies and the children outside forget their argument and follow them into the building, the sky darkens as night begins to fall.

Their five nights in hell have ended.

Now...

Their first night in Remnant begins.

**000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000**

**I'm sure some of you are more familiar with the lore than me. Let me make something clear, as this is a fanfic, the plot of FNAF is being told from my perspective of understanding. If you all have your own ideas or other theories, keep them to yourselves. This is a fanfic, not a discussion forum.**

**Also, I am willing to accept ideas for pairings, so long as it isn't anybody in the Fazbear team having a relationship with another in the same team.**

**For example, Bonnie and Chica cannot be a pairing, as they are siblings in this story.**

**I am willing to accept any pairing so long as it isn't too outlandish or yaoi.**

**...I may accept yuri if you can be convincing enough.**

**Either way, I hope you all will enjoy this fic and await the next chapter patiently.**


	2. Chapter 2

**000000000000000000000000**

**Greetings, tis I again.**

**I am glad to see that so many reviewers have given this fic a chance. I hope you all enjoy this particular chapter. **

**Also, I recently contacted a reviewer of mine by the name of Sakurada Kiritsugu. From what I have seen, he is rather adept on the MikuMikuDance application and posts a lot of his pictures on deviantart, so I asked him if he would like to make the cover picture of this story for me. He accepted and for that, I thank him.**

**I also see many different pairing suggestions as well. That is good. I am still deciding on what the pairings should be but hopefully you will all find out in the chapter after this.**

**And to the reviewer named 'Matt', obviously I will put the canon teams in this fic. It's not a RWBY fanfiction if team RWBY isn't in it. Though I must thank you for the idea for Foxy's semblance, he is the only one who's semblance I have been mulling over intensively since I already decided on the others.**

**And if it isn't too much trouble, I could use all of your help to think up a name for the Fazbear crew's team name, since RWBY is Ruby, JNPR is Juniper, I need a good name for the Fazbear crew. What word has the letters B, C and a pair of Fs in it? Two words with half of those letters in each works too.**

**Now then, without further ado, A Reward Long Overdue~**

**000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 2: A happy little family**

**000000000000000000000000**

**-Part 1: The four of them now-**

_Seven years after the four babies were left at the orphanage._

Bonnie was a strange child.

He didn't laugh as much as others did, nor did he cry as much either. He was always trying to be independent, mature, doing his own thing on his own unless one of the others managed to drag him into something else. He was also quite hot headed and easily annoyed. He always wore dark grey short overalls and a long sleeved white shirt and sneakers.

One thing was for sure though, he loved rock music. Every time a rock song from one of Vale's famous bands comes up on the old radio, he would close his eyes and hum to it, sometimes snapping his fingers to the tune. Once, Bell caught him playing the air guitar.

But above all else, he stood out the most due to three things.

One was his eyes, which were a rich shade of red so intense that sometimes one would think that somebody just spilt blood onto them.

The second was his hair, which was short and dark purple, lavender if you will. Not many people had hair that color.

The third was very easy to recognize.

A pair of purple furred rabbit ears protruding from his head.

When Bell saw those ears, she began to worry. She had always taught the children never to discriminate between humans and Faunus but what about when he went out to see the world? She knew he wouldn't stay at the orphanage forever, he was far too outgoing for that. And with the White Fang group becoming more brazen than ever, humanity's opinions on Faunus kind became worse and worse.

Other than that, Bell had to wonder about the newest additions to the orphanage. They were all too different, in looks especially, yet they were very tight knit together. Even though Bonnie was the least social of them, the other three always managed to get him to open up more than anyone else.

They looked just like perfect siblings.

So how is it that they are all different kinds of Faunus?

Chica was one example. She was some sort of bird Faunus. She had bright yellow hair and pink eyes. Her forearms had a light amount of yellow feathers coating them and there were more feathers on her thighs and legs. Her hair itself was sort of feathery. She wore a simple yellow dress

What stood out about her Faunus traits was her feet and teeth. From the tip of her toes up to the top of her ankles, her feet were the same color as a bird's talons. Pale orange with wrinkles and very sharp claws instead of toenails. She always walked around barefoot.

Her teeth on the other hand must have come from a different kind of Faunus, as they were very sharp. Unlike normal teeth, Chica's were more like a shark's teeth. Triangular and a tiny bit serrated.

Chica, much like a lot of birds, was very jittery. She never stayed in one place for too long and loved to run around. Whenever the children played tag, Chica would always end up the best of them, resulting in the game known as 'Chica Chase' where the children would hide and run from Chica who would chase after them with glee. Despite being the same age as her siblings, she was the smallest, with a very petite body that contributed to her speed.

She was very happy-go-lucky and was a hug-bug. She couldn't even sleep without hugging something, anything at all that was warm. Usually she hugged Freddy as she slept.

Then there was Foxy. Foxy was probably the loudest of the group. He was jovial and loved to work up a sweat, whether it was playing around with the others or doing chores. So long as it was physical labor, he enjoyed it. He constantly exercised too, doing sit ups and one handed push-ups nearly every morning and night.

And then there was that pirate obsession of his.

From the first time he was exposed to storybook pirates, he immediately began adopting the style. He tried wearing a blanket as a coat and used a stick as his pirate sword when he played around. He wore a white button up shirt and long brown pants with sandals on his feet. He always spoke in that classic pirate slang, from the 'Aye' all the way to 'Matey'. And he never, ever, stopped.

At first, Bell was worried about that obsession as she thought it reflected on his physical state.

She wasn't talking about his Faunus attribute, which was apparently the ears of a fox atop his neck length scarlet hair, nor his yellow eyes.

It was his right hand. Or lack thereof.

Since he was picked up, he was missing a right hand. Bell was mortified at the sight and initially thought that was the reason he was crying, thinking that the parents had removed the hand. But when she checked it closely, it turns out that it wasn't an injury, it was just never there. A birth defect.

When she showed him an old story book about pirates when he was still five years old, she noticed how his eyes were drawn to the pirate's hook hand. She could almost feel that his eyes had a sense of... recognition? Or maybe even longing. Like he thought that maybe being a pirate could complete him.

Either way, Mellum managed to help Foxy make a makeshift hook hand out of spare parts from a junkyard and plastic. She had to use an elastic strap to keep it on his arm. It was shoddy work at best but if it made Foxy happy then who was she to take it away? It's not like pirates exist anymore, they haven't ever since Grimm began to populate the sea as well.

Finally, there was Freddy.

Out of all the others, Freddy was the most mature. He was quiet but incredibly polite and enjoyed reading and writing a lot. Sometimes he would write up his own fairytales and tell them to the others as they went to bed. He always wore a brown long sleeved shirt and black shorts with simple grey shoes on his feet with old white socks.

Everybody loved Freddy. Especially the other three siblings. They hung onto his every word. Out of the four, Freddy was the leader. Whenever they needed advice on things from something as trivial as the meaning of a certain word, to the reason something happened in an old history book, they always went to either Bell or Freddy.

Despite his young age, Freddy was very intellectual. Perhaps it was due to how much he read. The orphanage only had a small number of storybooks and then a rather large amount of school textbooks, which were donated by primary schools. In less than a year, Freddy managed to read all of them, some even twice.

Freddy was a type of Faunus rarely seen. He was a bear Faunus. The only trait from that was his ears, a pair of small bear ears atop his wavy yet short chocolate brown hair. He also had deep blue eyes, the same color as the ocean. He always had his eyes half-lidded, like he was bored or even sleepy.

Despite having a relatively average sized body for a seven year old, his physical strength was better than most twice his age. Which was the main reason why Foxy started exercising, because he didn't want to be weaker than Freddy who barely exercised at all. His exact words were 'I ain't gonna be outdone by a book readin' landlubber!'

The four siblings were unique children indeed, and despite her worries about how they were left here as infants, Bell was glad to have them as part of the family.

The orphanage was just a nameless orphanage from which nobody ever adopted children from. It was unofficially known as 'The Child Dump', since many unwanted children ended up there. The only children aware of this nickname were the two oldest children; Mellum and Ethan.

Mellum was a teenager of 17 years of age. She had raven hair that went down past her neck and was tied up in a braid and she had orange eyes like dying embers of a flame. She was Bell's second in command and the next in line to be the caretaker of the orphanage. Mellum loved to help people and ever since she was a child, she wanted to be just like Sister Bell. She wanted to help children and take care of them.

Ethan was a 15 year old boy with grey hair and wore big and round glasses which had some sort of swirly pattern on it. Those glasses prevented anyone from seeing his eyes, which were also grey in color. He was a very calm and level headed teen who was quite similar to Freddy in that they enjoyed reading. Unlike Mellum, he wasn't planning to stay at the orphanage, despite how much he cares for Sister Bell (and though he would never admit it, Mellum). He wanted to go to the kingdom of Atlas and get a job working for the military to be able to help develop the Atlesian robots. Robots were Ethan's passion.

They discovered the nickname given to the orphanage when they went out to buy groceries. Thankfully the orphanage receives donations of money from the Signal Academy, so they have enough money to live off of simple food such as curry or soup.

Either way, when Mellum and Ethan left the grocery store, they overheard a few people on the road talking about their orphanage. A few adults were talking about how more children seemed to be being left at the orphanage and one of them called Bell a hopeless nun who takes care of the children that nobody wanted nor remembered.

Ethan was very angry when he heard that and would have marched up to the adults to give them a piece of his mind if Mellum hadn't held him back.

When they told what the adults said to Bell, the older woman just smiled and said that she didn't mind what they thought of her, for as long as the children were happy here, then it isn't hopeless at all.

#night time, kitchen#

The kitchen was a simple room with an old oven, stove and a few pots and pans. In the middle of the room was a large rectangular table with many old chairs.

Out of the 25 children in the orphanage, only 18 were sitting at the table as the rest were all asleep, having been fed earlier. The table was full of teenagers ranging from 13 to 15 years old, with the exception of the Faunus siblings whom were all roughly 7 years old.

Foxy grimaced as Bell poured the contents of a ladle she held with a pot in her other hand into his bowl. "Yargh, soup again?"

"Soup is very healthy for you Foxy and it helps fight the cold." Bell said with a chuckle as she served the food to the children.

"But we have it all the time..." the red haired pirate-to-be muttered. Freddy gave his brother a smirk as he ate his soup.

"Pirates eat soup all the time Foxy."

"They do?" Foxy asked with wide eyes as his ears perked up.

"Yep, it's easy to make and healthy so they love eating it." Freddy replied with a nod. Hearing this Foxy stared scrutinizingly at his own bowl while scratching his chin with his hook (thankfully Mellum made sure it was blunt).

"Hmm... I guess it's okay then..." he said before picking up his spoon with his left hand and began to eat.

"Psst, Fred-Fred."

Freddy turned to his left where Chica sat, an intuitive look in her pink eyes. "Do pirates really eat soup all the time?" She whispered to him. Freddy just shrugged with a grin, which Foxy didn't notice. He didn't really know since he didn't have any books about pirates, other than the children storybooks, but those only told about the treasures they collected and their many adventures.

"If you're sick of soup then just go fishing. Pirates love fishing." Bonnie said with a deadpan expression as he finished off his soup. Hearing this, Foxy's ears sprung up straight and his eyes widened.

"That's a great idea matey! I can catch a huge fish and then everyone can eat it!"

"Where're you gonna get a fish?" one of the other kids asked.

"There's a river down near the forest, it's a 3 hour walk away." Ethan said calmly as he pushed up his glasses.

"Righty, tomorrow I'll be goin' down there to hunt us a fish! Who's with me on this adventure?" Foxy asked as he stood up and raised his hook in the air.

"Not me."

"Pass."

"Too far."

"Sorry."

"Nope."

The fox Faunus deflated as he heard the various rejections before he turned his head to his siblings. "You guys will go with me right?"

"Sorry, I have a lot of reading and writing to do." Freddy declined.

"Uh, Bonnie?"

"Don't wanna." The rabbit Faunus declined bluntly.

"Ooh ooh, I'll go with you Captain!" Chica announced excitedly as she raised her feathery arm up.

"I knew I could count on ye first mate!" Foxy grinned.

Bell smiled as she watched the children interact. They may live poor, but at least they live happily.

#the next day, afternoon#

"Sister, Sister!"

"Yes Marie?" Bell replied to a young blonde girl who ran up to her as she folded the laundry.

"Foxy and Chica are back! They brought a basket of fish!"

"Oh my, did they?" the nun said as she finished folding and stood up to check.

As she walked into the kitchen, she saw Foxy standing on top of the table surrounded by the other kids, his clothes were wet and he held a basket of fish in his left hand, Chica standing next to him and helping him hold it up. Her clothes were wet as well.

"Rejoice landlubbers, Captain Foxy brought you all fish!" the 7 year old declared as the children clapped and cheered.

"Foxy, how did you get so many?" Bonnie asked with surprise in his face. The basket had around nine fish that were as big as small dogs.

"It took me hours at first to try and just fish normally and even longer to try and catch them by hand! But then I discovered that me first mate's feet be the best fish catching devices in the world!" Foxy said. Chica giggled next to him and lifted her foot and wiggled her talons a bit.

"So you used Chica's speed and claws to catch the fish... that was smart Foxy." Freddy said with a smile.

"Thanks bookworm!"

"You know what else would be smart?"

"Aye?"

"Getting off the table and drying yourself before Sister gets angry."

Foxy paled as he turned his head to see Bell standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips with a stern expression on her face. Instead of getting scolded though, he felt relief when she just sighed and shook her head before smiling.

"Go and dry yourselves off, I will get the fish ready for dinner. Bonnie, can you help me dry the table?"

"Fine..." the purple haired boy groaned as he went to get a rag. With a leap and a 'whoop' of joy, Foxy and Chica put down the basket and run straight for the bathroom.

Roughly an hour or so later, they were all sitting outside under the stars, a campfire lit up as they fried the fish with gusto.

"Twis ish derishious." Foxy said as he chewed on the fried fish.

"Foxy, don't eat it like that or you'll end up swallowing a few bones." Freddy said before Foxy suddenly gagged and started coughing. "Told you."

"G-*cough*-Go w-wa-*cough*-lk the plank!" Foxy managed to cough out as Chica hit his back to help him. Freddy just smirked before picking up one of the smaller fish and swallowing it whole, causing Bonnie to widen his eyes.

"Did you just swallow the ENTIRE damn fish!?"

"I'm a bear."

"The hell kind of excuse is that!?"

"Language Bonnie." Freddy chided as he bopped Bonnie on the head, causing the rabbit Faunus to glare at him before turning away with a huff. Bell laughed lightly at the sight of Bonnie pouting.

The lively dinner went on for a while until one of the children exclaimed something.

"Lookie, stars!"

"Huh, usually the smog from the factories is too thick for that. Must be a really good night." Ethan commented with raised eyebrows.

The children began to point out stars and what a few arrangements of them looked like. Freddy and Ethan began to point out specific stars and what they were called; Zodiac signs. As the younger children and Chica listened to the two with interest, Bonnie simply leaned back as he stared at a pair of stars, brighter than the rest. They were quite pretty, like a pair of gleaming-

_-whiteeyespurplemancuttinghisfleshapartwithaknifewiththatcrookedsmile-_

"Ugh!" Bonnie grunted as a sudden migraine struck his head. Images flashed through his eyes. He held his head in his hands as static filled his mind-

**_-IT'SMEIT'SMEIT'SMEIT'SMEIT'SMEIT'SMEIT'SMEIT'SMEIT'SME-_**

"Bon-Bon?"

Bonnie snapped his head up to see Chica sitting in front of him, a concerned expression on her face, her hot pink eyes wide. "Are you okay..?"

Bonnie stared at her for a few moments before shaking his head quickly and grimacing before giving her a small smile and petting her head. "I'm fine sis. Just fine."

"You didn't look fine..."

"Shut up, I said I'm fine. A-Okay." Bonnie grunted as he pulled on her cheeks.

"Okway."

"Good. I'm the one who should worry about you since I'm the older one."

"We're both 7!"

"Yeah but you act like you're 3."

"Bon-Bon's mean!" Chica pouted and turned her head away from Bonnie with a huff, the same way Bonnie did to Freddy a few minutes ago. Seeing this, Bonnie began to chuckle before petting Chica's head again, causing her resolve to waver until she gave in and nuzzled her head into his palm as her eyes closed in relaxation.

Freddy smiled when he saw this before making eye contact with Bonnie, whose eyes took a sharper gleam. They both made small, barely noticeable nods as understanding passed between them.

*hours later, late at night*

"Was it your memories again?" Freddy asked as he read his book in his bed. Well, his and Chica's. She was snuggled up against him, snoring lightly as he read a book about the Grimm.

Bonnie was sitting in another bed close to Freddy's while Foxy was still downstairs, helping Bell clean up.

The room only had three beds. Unlike most of the other rooms, this one was barren and had no decorations as it was originally the attic. The other kids were sleeping in other rooms downstairs.

"Yeah... the fucking purple guy." Bonnie growled out.

"Language."

"I don't give a fu-!" Bonnie almost yelled before he noticed Freddy's pointed glare, his blue eyes glowing. "...Sorry..."

Freddy sighed as the glow in his eyes receded. "No need to apologize. I know how you feel."

"Then how the hell do you deal with this shit? Every time I sleep, I see that bastard's white eyes and his damn smile and that god damned knife!"

"How far have your memories gone?"

Bonnie frowned before closing his eyes. "Same shit. You three. Then me. There's someone else too but I can't remember. Last thing I see is always a skinny masked thing putting something on my face."

'The Mannequin...' Freddy thought.

"How do you deal with this? How do you take all of those horrible images and just keep smiling all the damn time?" Bonnie asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. Freddy simply smiled and stroked Chica's hair, causing the girl to mumble before snuggling closer to Freddy.

"You see her? She's happy. Foxy is too. And they don't remember a single thing. I intend to keep it that way. As long as they are happy, so am I. We are free Bonnie, we don't need to worry about anything anymore. So just stay brave when you see those nightmares. They will pass."

Instead of gaining a relieved look, Bonnie's face turned suspicious as his eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'we're free'?"

"Eh?"

"You said we're free. From what? Are you telling me that we didn't die from that knifing?" Bonnie interrogated, his red eyes glowing.

Suddenly the door opened up to reveal Foxy, who looked dead tired. "Argh, me back's ready to give out. Uh, why aren't ye all in bed yet?"

Freddy simply snapped his book shut with a smile before putting it on the nightstand. "Why we were just about to sleep right now, weren't we Bonnie?"

The rabbit Faunus glared at the bear Faunus with a look that said 'This isn't over' before he huffed and turned over, burying himself under the blankets.

Foxy stared at the two with confusion before shrugging and crawling into his own bed. "G'night mateys."

"Good night." Freddy said before flicking the lamp switch off.

And a good night it was indeed, for all except Bonnie, who laid there in his bed, slowly shutting his eyes, preparing to see what new nightmares would haunt him.

_-elcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza-_

_-an't live on pizza alone Bon-_

_-on't think he heard us kids! Oh Fox-_

'What the flipping fuck!?'

The nightmare was strange indeed.

**-Part two: The Velveteen Rabbit-**

Wandering around the residential district of Vale was a young Faunus girl. She had long brown hair that went past the shoulders and a pair of bunny ears atop her head. Her eyes were chocolate brown and she wore an olive sundress.

She wasn't sure where she was going. Only that she wanted to go for a walk. Her parents would probably get mad at her for this but she really wanted to see the outside world. Even though her mother said that not all humans hated Faunus kind, her father being an example, she wanted to see for herself if it was true.

Unfortunately, nearly every human she came across glared at her or simply scoffed and turned away coldly. If she was lucky then the people would simply ignore her. It was the same nearly everywhere she went, especially in shops. When she wanted to buy some bread, the stall owner simply glared at her and said 'We don't serve your kind here.'

And so, she wandered through Vale, hoping to find a human that was actually nice.

As she walked, she ended up in a small park. It was completely desolate, save a few older children who were playing ball. She ignored them in favor of walking through the park but one of the larger kids noticed her.

"Hey look, a Faunus."

"Ugh, what's one of those animals doing here?"

"It's a park, what do you expect? Animals go here all the time."

"Looks like a rabbit Faunus. Let's check out its ears!"

Hearing that, the Faunus girl began to walk a bit faster. Unfortunately, just as she was going past a tree, another kid stepped out from behind it to block her off. "Where do you think you're goin'?"

"I-I-I don't want any trouble..." She stuttered as the children began to surround her.

"Hey, think we can keep it as a pet?"

"No way, it probably has fleas."

The chocolate haired girl was shivering now as cruel words echoed between the children, as if she wasn't there at all. A sudden painful pressure around her left rabbit ear made her yelp in pain as one of the larger kids had grabbed it with a beefy hand.

"Check it out, this thing's shivering!"

"What's the matter bunny? Scared?"

The children laughed as the girl squirmed in pain. Tears were threatening to leak from her eyes as they mocked her.

"...Ugh, can't somebody take a damn nap without idiots yapping around here?"

The sudden voice startled the children as they tried to find the source.

"Up here dickwads."

The brats and Faunus girl looked up to find someone sitting on one of the higher branches of the tree.

It was a young boy, definitely younger than the Faunus girl but was the same type, a rabbit Faunus. The difference was that his hair was purple, his eyes were red and his left rabbit ear seemed bent at the middle, making the top half of it just hang at 90 degrees. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and grey trousers with sneakers. He had dark rings under his eyes, indicating a lack of sleep.

With a huff, he dropped down from the tall branch and landed right in the middle of the circle of children, startling them and making them take a few steps back, especially the one who had been grabbing the Faunus girl's ear.

The chocolate eyed rabbit girl stared at the newcomer with curiosity and awe. Faunus did have slightly better physical strength than most ordinary humans but he was younger than her and he just dropped from a 20 foot tall tree and didn't even wince.

"I'm really not in the mood to beat up brats so either piss off or get ready to eat dirt." The red eyed boy said.

"Y-you're just a little punk! You don't scare us you animal!" one of the other kids yelled.

"Oh joy, a bunch of twelve year olds who think they sound cool when they act all high and mighty. If only I had a Lien for every time I see one of you idiots." The Faunus boy groaned, prompting the rabbit girl to giggle. Hearing her laugh, he turned to her with a raised brow. "You think that's funny then you should hang around me more. I make hundreds of those for every one of these nimrods I see."

"You little brat!" the large kid who grabbed the girl's ear moved and prepared to punch the lavender haired Faunus.

He never even got close.

Before his punch even connected, a sneaker clad foot smacked into his stomach, making him double over in pain before a knee to the chin knocked him onto his back. The other kids gaped before beginning to bull charge the Faunus boy all at once.

Instead of ramming into him, they ended up smacking into each other as their target grabbed his fellow rabbit type and leaped.

And what a leap.

With one kick, he flew 10 feet off the ground and above the bullies before landing a few meters away. He let go of the frazzled bunny girl before walking towards the now confused and slightly dazed kids. "Sit tight, this might take a while."

The brunette simply nodded dumbly with an awed expression as she sat on the grass and witnessed the ass kicking of a lifetime. To her anyway.

The bullies were too slow, that was the main reason they couldn't beat the boy. He kept dodging, sliding under punches, jumping above kicks and then giving his own sharp retaliations. He never punched them back, he always kicked them, making full use of his rabbit Faunus heritage. As the girl watched, she wondered idly if she would be able to do that with enough practice, until realizing that she was feeling envy towards someone younger than her having better control over his Faunus attributes than her.

In less than two minutes, the bullies were all on the ground, bruised and exhausted. They weren't hurt that badly, but they would feel very sore for the next few hours and possibly even day.

"Heh, nimrods." The lavender haired Faunus smirked before wincing lightly. Once of them got a lucky punch in and hit his cheek. He really needed to learn how to use Aura soon.

He turned to the Faunus girl who had been watching him fight. Her eyes were so wide and full of admiration that he could have sworn he saw a sparkle or two.

"Err... you okay?"

"A-ah, yes! T-thank you so much!" She exclaimed before standing up and giving an appreciative bow.

"No prob. The hell were you doin' out here in the first place? Any Faunus with half a brain would know never to come around here without a few friends or a damn weapon."

"Y-you don't have a weapon either." She muttered weakly, causing him to smirk.

"Wrong, I AM a weapon." He said before crossing his arms and standing up straighter in an attempt to look imposing.

All it accomplished was getting her to giggle at him.

"*sigh* I should be used to getting' laughed at by girls by now... so what were you doin' out here anyway?"

Hearing the question, the girl began to explain what her mother told her and how she wanted to see if it was true or not. Once she finished explaining, the boy frowned before shaking his head slowly with a sigh.

"So you decided to go out into the city where there are countless thugs, drunk idiots and bratty kids, all on your own. You're a real piece of work you know that Brownie?"

"B-Brownie?" She questioned with a quizzical tilt of her head. That action alone was so adorable that he nearly lost composure.

"Y-yeah, since your hair and eyes are brown and stuff."

"T-that's... kind of lame."

"I know..."

The two stood in silence for a few moments before he spoke up again. "So what's your name anyway?"

"O-oh, my name is-"

"VELVET SCARLATINA, DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS!?"

The now identified Velvet squeaked in surprise before turning around to find a woman with dark grey hair that went to her lower back, chocolate eyes like hers, rabbit ears and wore a black striped long sleeved white shirt, denim jeans and sandals. She had a cigarette in her mouth and an anger vein pulsing on her forehead.

"M-mom!"

"Damn right I am, now what in the name of Oum were you thinking!? You are so lucky your father is at work or he would be very, VERY angry that he had to come and search for you with me! Do you know how dangerous it is for a young and defenseless Faunus girl like you to be around here! What if you ran into Faunus hating sociopaths!?"

'Holy shit, she's got a set of lungs from hell.' The red eyed Faunus boy thought in amusement.

"I-I'm really sorry mom, b-but I'm okay now! H-he saved me!" Velvet exclaimed as she pointed at the boy behind her. Finally taking notice, the woman turned her head to see the rabbit Faunus boy. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"You're a rabbit Faunus..."

"Yeah, I noticed." The boy muttered sarcastically. "Name's Bonnie. I was just sleepin' up there in that tree when I heard a bunch of punks picking on Brownie here. So I just thought I'd teach them a lesson before I head home.'

"He's really strong mom! He beat them all on his own! He can jump really high too and he landed on his feet after falling from the top of that tree!" Velvet said excitedly as she pointed at the tree. The woman's eyes widened a bit more as she digested this.

"Well... I have to thank you then. If it weren't for you then I don't know what would have happened to my little girl..." Velvet's mother said as she ruffled Velvet's hair softly. "Those brats are lucky you got to them first, or I would have made them wish they got attacked by Beowolves."

"Heh, they were complete pushovers." Bonnie said with a smirk.

"I'll bet. Name's Silk by the way. Silk Scarlatina."

"Wait... your name is Silk... and hers is Velvet... you wouldn't happen to have a cousin named Cotton would you?"

"Nah, that's my mom's name." Silk said nonchalantly.

"Oh wow, a fabric family..." Bonnie muttered, prompting Velvet to giggle.

"Heh, I like you kid. I gotta meet the parents who raised a tough rabbit Faunus like you." The ash haired Faunus quipped with a smile.

"I'd like to meet them too but I don't even know them."

Silk and Velvet's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I'm an orphan. No biggie, I don't mind it. I don't have parents but at least I have family." Bonnie said with a smile. "As long as I have my siblings, I don't even need parents."

"Y-you have siblings? Are you telling me there's an entire litter of you somewhere?" Silk asked with shock.

"Nah, not a litter. My brothers and sister aren't even rabbit Faunae. One's a bear, the others' a fox and my little sis is a bird of some sort."

"T-then they aren't your siblings by blood?" Velvet asked.

"They are my siblings. I am their brother. Blood or not, we are inseparable." Bonnie said. "For better or for worse."

Silk Scarlatina stared at Bonnie's eyes. Despite his obvious youth, there was a maturity in his eyes that no child should have at that age. Eyes that have seen pain. Or even death. As a former Huntress, she knew that look all too well.

"Well, it was nice chatting to you but I gotta get home. The nun in charge of our orphanage will get worried if I stay out here any longer. Nice meeting you Brownie, miss Scarlatina." Bonnie said with a curt nod.

"H-hey, my name is Velvet!"

"Whatever you say, Brownie." The red eyed Faunus chuckled before turning around and walking away.

Silk watched him leave before taking Velvet's hand in hers and walked towards the other side of the park. "What a nice kid..."

"He's so brave... and he doesn't even care that his siblings aren't the same type of Faunus as him..." Velvet sighed. "I wish I had siblings like him..."

Silk frowned a bit. Velvet had always wanted siblings, but she was never able to give any to her. For a good reason too.

Suddenly, an idea struck Silk as she stood ramrod straight.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Nothin' honey, I just got one hell of an idea that I'm probably going to regret at some point in the distant future."

#hours later, a mansion in the residential district#

"I'm sorry darling, run that by me again?" a middle aged man said. He had slicked back brown hair and dark green eyes, a light stubble and a small scar running from the right side of his upper lip to his lower jaw. He wore a black suit with a black tie with green stripes, black business pants and black shoes. There was a tobacco pipe (like the classic Sherlock Holmes) in his mouth. All in all, he looked like your everyday businessman.

"I want to adopt a few kids." Silk said bluntly before taking a puff from her cigarette.

"...Are you drunk?"

"Damn it Sig, I'm being serious." Silk grumbled.

"Okay, we have the What. Now give me the Who, Why, When and How. You've never talked about adoption before when I asked so this is a bit of a surprise." The man said, leaning on his desk. They were in his office in the mansion, a simple room with a rug, a few paintings, a few folder cabinets and a large mahogany desk with a wooden chair.

As Silk began to give him the summary of what happened to Velvet, he began to frown. "So he just saves her and reveals he has three siblings who aren't even the same type of Faunus as him and that is enough for you to want to adopt them? Silk, I know you, you don't do things for little reasons like that, however interesting they may be. There is another reason you want to adopt him."

"...It's his eyes Sigfried."

"His eyes?" Sig asked, now beginning to show interest. Silk leveled an upset expression to him.

"They're haunted."

"Haunted? Elaborate."

"I know that look in his eyes. He's seen death. He's seen pain. The way he stood, the way he held his arms, the way he spoke, he's seen things that no kid should see. No kid deserves that kind of look in their eyes. Not only that, there's only one orphanage he could possibly live at."

"The infamous 'Child Dump'?"

"Yep, meaning he was probably dumped there by Faunus parents who couldn't take care of him or... a human parent who didn't want him."

The two adults stood in silence for a bit before Sigfried sighed and took another puff from his pipe before standing up straight. "Fine, I have no work for tomorrow anyway. We can go and visit the orphanage and take a look at them. I will decide if they are worth adopting or-GUKH!"

He was cut off when Silk leaped at him and wrapped her arms around him in a bone crushing hug. "You're the best Siggy!"

"And you're crushing my ribs..." he muttered out painfully.

#the next day#

Bell Margarita was shocked as she stood in front of a pair of adults.

Adults. Without a child in tow.

The only adults that ever came by only came to drop off a child and never return.

For a pair of adults, one of which was a Faunus to boot, to arrive and without a child, it could only mean...

"M-may I help you?" she asked politely with that serene smile on her face.

"You have a kid named Bonnie here right?" the woman with grey hair asked. Bell's eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-yes, we do. Is he in trouble ma'am?"

"Ugh, don't call me ma'am. My name's Silk. Bad enough I got grey hair, calling me ma'am just makes me feel older..." the ash haired woman grumbled, her husband chuckling at her behavior.

"Don't mind her, she's picky about how people address her. My name is Sigfried Fleming and this is my wife, Silk Scarlatina."

"F-Fleming? As in; Fleming Furniture?" Bell asked in shock.

"Ah, so you've heard of my simple business."

"A-a few people have donated your furniture to us years ago. Even now, the couches are still in top condition. They are very well made sir!" Bell exclaimed with a smile.

"Thank you for your praise." Sigfried smiled warmly. "Now then, onto business. Yesterday, the boy named Bonnie saved our daughter from a few delinquents. We would like to see him so I may thank him personally."

"So that's where he got that bruise..." Bell muttered before sighing. "I knew he had gotten into some sort of scuffle but at least he did it for a good reason. He is out the back, under a tree with his siblings. I can escort you there if you would like?"

"Thank you."

#a few moments later#

Bonnie was lying down under a tree, his arms behind his head in a makeshift pillow. Chica was lying down with her head on his thighs, Freddy sat nearby with his back against the tree, a book in his hand and Foxy was doing pull ups on a tree branch above them.

Bonnie's ears twitched as he heard several footsteps heading towards him, the grass crunching beneath shoes. He cracked an eye open to see Bell, the woman named Silk from yesterday and a brown haired man with green eyes and a stubble wearing a suit.

"You must be Bonnie." The man said, his voice deep.

"And you must be a stranger I have never seen before. 'Sup?" Bonnie said as he began to sit up, doing so carefully so he wouldn't disturb Chica.

"My name is Sigfried Fleming, I'm Velvet's father."

"Ah. How's she doing?"

"She's doing fine, thanks to you. I came here to thank you. You see, it goes without saying how badly Faunus children are treated out there. Most of them end up losing their innocence as they join the White Fang in hopes of gaining respect from humans. Others just suffer from xenophobia and racism. My little Velvet lives a sheltered life and has never had to suffer from such treatment as we homeschool her, until she is old enough to go to Signal academy at least. If you hadn't intervened, Velvet's innocent mind would have been shattered. For saving her, I must reward you somehow."

"U-uh, you really don't need to do this." Bonnie said, shocked at how much gratitude the man was giving. Freddy chuckled silently as he watched Bonnie look a bit uncomfortable.

"But I must, and my wife came to me with a suggestion which I will now offer to you." Sigfried said as he knelt down until he was eye level with Bonnie. "Would you like to become Velvet's brother?"

Silence.

Absolute silence.

Bonnie's eyes were wide with shock, Freddy's were as well and he dropped his own book from the surprise and a loud thud sounded out as Foxy fell from the branch in his own shock before scrambling to sit up and stare at the middle aged man. Bell had a hand over her mouth in surprise as well.

"What?"

"I'm sure you heard me correctly. I wish to adopt you."

Bonnie was silent for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Sorry, but I can't be adopted. I have siblings. I won't abandon them, even for a family."

"I know, which is why this offer extends to them as well."

"Are ye bleedin' serious!?" Foxy suddenly exclaimed.

"Foxy, language!" Freddy said with a stern tone before turning his gaze to Sigfried. "Sir, are you sure? While you seem to be quite wealthy, do you really wish to adopt four Faunus children just to show gratitude to one of them?"

Silk noticed the look in Freddy's eyes as her own nearly widened in shock. They were more refined and mature than any child's she's seen. That and his own tone of voice made him sound much more mature than any child she has ever heard.

"It is not just gratitude. Velvet has always wanted siblings but sadly, we could never give any to her." Sigfried said with a hint of sadness, Silk flinching and biting her lower lip.

"Why? I thought Rabbit Faunae had litters of children?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, you shouldn't ask questions like that." Bell chided when she noticed the look on Silk's face.

"...I can't give birth."

Shock was visible on the children's and Bell's faces as they looked at the grey haired Faunus.

"When I was heavily pregnant, a few Faunus hating extremists broke into our home and attacked me. Sig is kinda famous for his furniture so when people found out he married a Faunus, a few were pissed, his parents especially. I won't tell you what happened but after Sig came and kicked their asses, I was brought to a hospital. Velvet was the only one that survived. My injuries were too great, even when they used Dust to heal me, my womb can never recover. Velvet doesn't know this."

As she finished, Bonnie grit his teeth. These people were making it extremely difficult to refuse.

As if responding to the dark mood, Chica began to twitch as she yawned and sat up. Noticing the newcomers, she looked at Bonnie with a confused and sleepy face. "Bon-Bon, who're they?"

"They are people who want to adopt us Chica." Freddy said, causing Chica's eyes to widen as she stared at Sigfried and then at Silk.

"Y-you want to... be our parents..? You want to be our mommy?" Chica directed the second question at Silk.

"Yeah... I know its sudden bu-UGH!" Silk was cut off as Chica rocketed forward and wrapped her arms around the adult's waist in a hug.

"Yay, we have a mommy! We finally have a mommy and daddy!" Chica exclaimed, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

'And that's the nail on the coffin...' Bonnie though before resigning himself to his fate. He began to think on what Freddy once said.

_'As long as they are happy, so am I.'_

Bonnie turned to look at Foxy, who was sitting there in shock, his eyes shaking a bit. He was looking at the two adults and then at Bell and at Freddy, unsure of what to do.

"...If Chica's fine with it then so am I." Bonnie said with a sigh before turning to look at Sigfried. "I hope you're prepared though, we're pretty weird kids."

"You can't get much weirder than her." The man said, jerking a thumb at his wife, eliciting an 'Oi!' from her.

"Then I guess we'll be in your care... dad..."

Hearing this, Sigfried smiled warmly before putting a hand atop Bonnie's head and ruffling his hair, causing the lavender haired boy to blush a bit in embarrassment. He then turned to Foxy, who still sat there with an unsure expression. Freddy gently nudged the red haired Faunus forward. Foxy stared at Sigfried with a confused and almost fearful expression.

"Y-ye really... want to adopt all of us?"

"Of course. As long as you don't mind, you can all become part of our little family." The green eyed man said softly before holding out a hand to Foxy. Slowly, Foxy stepped closer until hand held out to him went above his head and began to ruffle his hair softly. Finally losing his composure, Foxy's eyes began to tear up as he leapt forward and hugged his new father tightly, bawling in joy.

Freddy smiled warmly as he saw this.

'A new life... and a new family... with this, we're finally free.'

His thoughts were cut short as Chica grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into a hug with their new mother. Freddy just smiled and let himself get enveloped in the hug, a single tear escaping his eye.

Silk hugged to two children softly as she felt herself tearing up. She could finally give Velvet the siblings she's always wanted and show her affection to more than just her own single daughter.

Seeing all this, Bell smiled warmly. A small part of her was saddened that the four siblings would no longer live there, but the larger part of her was immensely overjoyed.

The next few minutes was spent with crying and hugging and shows of affection that the children were deprived of in their previous life.

#a while later#

The farewells with the other children at the orphanage was a sad affair but most of them showed support for the four siblings.

Mellum in particular was ecstatic that the four were being adopted. Ethan, although less ecstatic, also showed his support.

After the four Faunus siblings gave one last hug to a teary eyed Bell, they entered Sigfried's car and embarked on the journey to their new home.

#an hour or so later#

Velvet was reading a book in the vast library in the mansion. She didn't know where her parents went but she didn't get much time to think about it as she was being tutored all day by a thankfully non-Faunus hating human.

Her sharp hearing picked up on the front door being opened before she leapt out of her seat on the library's couch and ran straight for the foyer.

"Mom, dad, where have you two bee-wha?" she cut herself off with a question as she beheld the sight in front of her.

"'Sup Brownie?" Bonnie said with a grin. Behind him was a taller boy with brown hair, blue eyes and bear ears, a boy with red hair, a hook for a right hand, yellow eyes and a pair of fox ears and a young girl with yellow hair, pink eyes and feathers on her arms.

"W-wha? W-why? How? When?"

"Long story short, we're your siblings now. Hi." Bonnie said, scratching his cheek.

Velvet's eyes widened as she turned her head to her parents. "M-mom? Dad?"

"Isn't this great sweetie, you've got three brothers and a sister now." Silk said with a grin as she saw Velvet's expression.

"I... have three brothers... and a sister... I have siblings!" she exclaimed in joy.

"Yay, I have a sister!" the blonde girl exclaimed in kind as she leapt forward in a hug. It was then that Velvet noticed her sharp teeth as she spoke. "Hi! My name's Chica!"

"M-my name is Velvet."

"That's a cool name! I'm gonna call you Vel!" Chica said as she hugged Velvet tighter. "We're gonna be the bestest sisters ever! We can do all sorts of sisterly things!"

Velvet began to grow a large smile on her face as she hugged Chica before she turned her head to the other two boys.

"My name is Freddy. I look forward to getting to know you better." The brown haired Faunus said with a warm smile.

"I be Foxy! The greatest Faunus pirate in the world!" the boy with red hair exclaimed loudly with a grin.

"You mean the only Faunus pirate in the world." Bonnie deadpanned.

"Exactly, no competition!"

Velvet giggled at Foxy's words before Chica dragged him and the other two into a tight group hug.

"We're gonna be the bestest brothers and sisters ever!"

"Carefule Chica, you'll crush Brownie." Bonnie grunted.

"M-my name isn't Brownie!"

"Whatever you say, Brownie."

Silk smiled as she held her husband's hand, watching the children interact.

Yes, this could work out. This would be a great family.

A happy little family.

**0000000000**

**0000000000**

**That is right, the four of them have been adopted.**

**Now, despite height and personality differences, Velvet is still older than the four Fazbear crewmembers by a year or two. This has to be like this so they can be in the same generation as team RWBY.**

**Next chapter, we will see how they live in their new home as they adapt to having parents and a new sibling.**

**One reviewer said that he/she was expecting them to be Faunus. Well, they are. The only reason Bell didn't know at first was because the babies were wrapped up in bundles that covered them completely, with the exception of the face.**

**Since they are siblings, Bonnie and Velvet will not be a pairing. It would have been too predictable to have them a pairing just because they are both rabbit Faunae.**

**As for the reason Silk could not give birth... I had no idea how to make it that Velvet could not be given siblings to I had to come up with something. Come at me with all your medical knowledge if you want but I will ignore it for the sake of this story.**

**Either way, I will see you all in the next chapter. Farewell.**


	3. Chapter 3

**00000000000000000000**

**00000000000000000000**

**Greetings everyone. I am Salvator Tepes. Fanfare please.**

**I am extremely pleased with the amount of reviews I got. The fact that so many people support this story fills me with great pride. I feel like a young boy again, celebrating Yuletide with my family...**

**Either way, I have finalized the pairings, which will be revealed in the next chapter, though you may guess one or two of them from this chapter. Not to mention, I have finalized each of the team's semblances and their weapons. Come next chapter, they will be ready to defeat some Grimm.**

**And I have decided on their team name too, thanks to the help of one particular reviewer. The team name will be revealed next chapter as well. Hurrah!**

**Now then, to answer a few questions, yes, I know I haven't covered what happened to the Mannequin and Golden Freddy. Well... the plot I have in store for those two will shock and awe you.**

**And of course, Springtrap.**

**Will he appear to cause the Fazbear crew pain and tragedy once more? Or will he attempt to do that but get his arse handed to him six ways from Sunday? Have fun finding out in later chapters.**

**Without further ado, a Reward Long Overdue~**

**0000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 3: Settling In**

**0000000000000000000000**

Freddy's mouth hung open in shock and awe as he took in the vast amount of literature in the Fleming/Scarlatina household's library. There were literally hundreds of shelves, dozens of meters high and wide.

"I am in heaven. No question about it. I died chocking on that fish from a few days ago and now I am in heaven." The bear Faunus muttered as he traced a hand across the various books. "Where should I start? Which should I read? Perhaps I must decide on a particular genre first? Or maybe in alphabetical order? No, then I would have to decide if I start from titles beginning with 'A' or authors' names beginning with 'A'. And maybe continue on with what letter their last and or middle name starts with. So many choices and so much time..."

Silk Scarlatina watched with amusement as one of her new children explores the library. 'Bonnie wasn't kidding when he said Freddy was a bookworm.'

Speaking of the lavender haired hare, he was currently exploring the backyard, which held a swing set, small fishpond, a few wooden benches of the best Fleming quality and several trees. Sigfried Fleming himself was currently lounging around outside, sitting on one of the benches as he watched his other three children play.

Foxy and Chica were each holding onto one end of a jump rope and were swinging it as Velvet jumped and jumped, attempting to avoid it lest she get tripped.

'Only a day after they were adopted and they're fitting in nicely already. Not a single bit of awkward behavior.' The aged man mused as he took a puff from his pipe. He was broken out of his reverie as his wife called them all in for sandwiches. He smiled as he saw the little kids rush into the mansion, eager to eat.

'This will be an interesting few years.'

#a few weeks later#

Sigfried raised an eyebrow at the book Freddy was reading. Usually he read either mystery novels involving murder or the supernatural or academic books with history in them. The book he was reading right now on the other hand was a different sort.

"I'm rather surprised you would be into weapons." The green eyed man said as he sat beside Freddy on the fluffy couch in the library.

The book Freddy was reading was indeed one about weapons. Specifically, the kind that Huntsmen and Huntresses use.

"I just find myself curious as to what kind of weapons these people use to hunt down the Grimm. Such fearsome beings and yet they can be felled by simple blades and bullets?"

"Don't forget that there are Semblances and Dust to take into consideration. A sword on its own is rather useless against a Grimm. One imbued with dust or your own aura on the other hand..." Sigfried trailed off.

"I take it you were a Huntsmen once?" Freddy asked as he lowered the book, an intuitive look in his ocean blue eyes. "Unless that scar you have was from the night of... Velvet's birth..."

Sigfried closed his eyes and sighed. He had learnt early on that Freddy was far too intelligent for anyone his age. It shouldn't be a surprise that there were probably other things that gave it away, like his posture or how he walked.

"I didn't take a single scratch during that night. No, this one was a gift from an Ursa Major that got lucky. So I decided to give it a gift of my own, namely a fire dust imbued bullet right up its backside." Sig said, absently rubbing his scar.

"You used a gun?"

"Heh, everyone does. Lesson number one in being a Huntsmen or Huntress. Everything is a gun. If your melee weapon can't shoot then you better have a gun somewhere else on you. It's an unspoken rule to have both ranged and melee weapons. Having those two can save your life one day. My own weapon is a pump action shotgun that fires off dust imbued rounds that I load in on the go. If I pump the gun thrice then the barrel extends and turns into a rifle with a bayonet on the end. Less power but much more range. And if I turned the handle of the gun a certain way, I could pull it off and it will turn into a small foldable hatchet."

Freddy watched in amusement as his father began to passionately describe his weapon and his conquests with it.

"I called it Sherlock. I don't know why but the name just sounded fitting. Every time I finished a mission, I would sling it over my shoulder and go 'Well that's another case solved Sherlock.' You need to treat your weapon as if it's alive you see, that tends to make it work better for you and it helps you get used to using it until it's practically another limb."

"I will keep that in mind in the future." Freddy said with a chuckle.

"...the future? You're planning on becoming a Huntsmen?" Sigfried asked with a raised eyebrow. "You look more like the type to be a journalist or a writer or maybe even a singer."

"Singer? What gives you that impression?"

"Well for a kid, your voice is pretty deep. I wouldn't be surprised if you could start singing old jazzy blues songs in clubs while wearing a suit."

The two shared a small laugh at that.

"But seriously," Sigfried continued on. "Why would you want to be a Huntsmen? It's a dangerous job and it could cost you your life."

Freddy paused for a moment as he tried to think of an answer. "...let me show you something." He said before taking Siegfried's hand in his. The aged man felt confused until he saw something.

Freddy's body was emitting light.

And then Sigfried began to feel... happy. Elated even. He began to feel as if all was well with the world and he could just close his eyes and sleep.

As quickly as it came, the feeling left him as Freddy let go. The man's Huntsmen instincts then kicked in as he began to analyze Freddy with a critical stare. Any Huntsmen worth their salt would know what that glow meant.

"You can use your aura? Scratch that, you can use your Semblance?"

"Yes. My Semblance allows me to sense and influence people's emotions. What I just did right now was make you feel very happy and calm. So far, I can only do it through skin contact, but with enough practice I should be able to do it without even being near a person." Freddy said with a calm expression.

"...how long have you been able to do this?"

"Since I was five."

Sigfried's eyes widened at that. Now there was no doubt about it, Freddy was TOO strange of a child. He could already use his Semblance and aura at the age of five AND he's so mature and intelligent.

"When I discovered this ability, I looked for any book I could find on what it was. Then I came across a book from Signal academy, donated to the orphanage a long time ago. It was about the Grimm, Huntsmen and Aura. Through that book, I learnt that I had a Semblance. People with Semblances are encouraged to become Huntsmen and Huntresses."

"That can't be the only reason why you wished to become a Huntsmen." Sigfried said.

"...Bonnie wants to be one as well."

"Somehow, I am not surprised."

"And so does Foxy and Chica."

"All of you!?" Sig exclaimed in shock. "Why?"

"Bonnie may not look like it but he loves fighting something challenging. Foxy wants an excuse to be able to wield a weapon. Chica just wants to follow us. There are many flimsy reasons why they wanted to become Huntsmen but we all share one thing in common. We wish to change the world." Freddy said as he leaned back in the couch. "For as long as humanity remembers, the Grimm have caused pain and devastation. Not only that, Faunae are discriminated against so cruelly in Remnant. If we could become Huntsmen, we would be one of, maybe even the first team consisting solely of Faunae in Remnant. We could kill monsters AND prove that Faunae deserve as much respect as humans do."

"So you basically want to become famous enough to become the symbol of Faunus power?" Sigfried asked.

"I guess you could put it that way. If we can become famous enough by saving lives... people may start seeing Faunae differently. It will take years, decades even. But they will see us differently."

"...you're a very good kid, you know that?" Sigfried said with a smile as he pat Freddy's head. "Well, I support you. I'm sure Silk does too. And Velvet will be thrilled to know that you're all going to be with her in a few years."

"Pardon?"

"Oh, didn't you know? She's been planning to become a Huntress as well. Heck, in a few years she's going to apply for Beacon academy."

Freddy's slow blinking was the only reaction Sigfried got as the brunette raised an eyebrow. "Not to call her weak or anything but isn't Velvet a little too soft to be a Huntress? Does she even have any combat training?"

"Silk trains her in hand to hand combat every now and then. Eventually she's going to up the training a bit. We haven't been able to hire a formal instructor lately but eventually we will."

"That answers the second question but not the first."

"Ah. Well, hopefully she will grow a little more assertive in a few years. Silk used to be just like her as a teenager." Sigfried said wistfully. "Years of fighting Grim have honed her into a bit of a firecracker."

"How long have you known her?"

"Since we were students in Signal academy. We've always been close friends. It wasn't until the day we became a team in Beacon that I realized that she's been having feelings for me. We didn't get married until a few years after graduating."

Freddy listened with a curious expression as Sigfried went on about his times growing up with Silk. Their relationship was almost like one of those romantic novels he once read to Chica before bedtime.

#backyard#

"You want to be a Huntress?" Silk said with a raised eyebrow as she sat next to Chica under one of the trees.

"Yep! I'm gonna be the best girl Faunus huntress ever!" the blonde bird Faunae declared as she puffed up her chest in pride with her hands fisted on her hips, making her do a strange impression of a preening hen.

"Heh, you're gonna have some competition there. That's Velvet's dream too." Silk said with a smirk as she turned her head to see Velvet making small talk with Bonnie as they jogged around the small garden. Foxy was jogging alongside, or rather, ahead of them with much more vigor as he hummed a sea shanty.

"No problem, we'll both be the best!" Chica said with a beaming smile that had so much innocence, she was practically radiating light.

"I'm curious though, why do you want to be a Huntress?" Silk asked, leaning back to rest against the tree.

"Cuz Bon-Bon, Captain and Fred-Fred want to be ones too!"

"Somehow I'm not surprised that Bonnie wants to be a Huntsman..." Silk muttered as she glanced at the lavender haired rabbit Faunus before returning her attention to Chica. "But Foxy? And Freddy too? He doesn't look like the fighting type."

"Fred-Fred is really strong! Stronger than Bon-Bon and Captain combined!" Chica exclaimed with sparkling eyes, surprising Silk a bit. "One time, I went off walking on my own and some mean grownups were gonna do bad things to me. I was really scared. They were all smelly and one of them was taking off his pants."

Silk's eyes widened considerably as she bristled in anger. 'She was assaulted by pedophiles..?'

"But then Fred-Fred came and made them gone!"

"Gone..? What do you mean gone?" Silk asked with a confused expression.

"I wasn't really watching because I was scared and had my eyes closed, but I heard some yelling and some squishy and snappy sounds and when I opened my eyes, I saw Fred-Fred covered in lotsa red goopy stuff! Like tomato sauce! It was everywhere, on his clothes, face, and hair and all over the place! And then he told me to go home while he went to take a bath in the river. And I promised never to go on my own ever again!"

Unbeknownst to Chica, Silk's face had twisted into a look of shock and horror at what the child described. If what she said was true...

Then there was something very, VERY wrong with Freddy.

"Oi, first mate! Git over here and help me hold this here jump rope! Velvet's gonna start doin' the bunny hop!" Foxy shouted from across the backyard, one end of a jump rope in his left hand.

"Aye aye captain!" Chica replied as she took off towards them, leaving Silk sitting in shock on her own.

"You wanna know the whole story?"

Silk's Huntress instincts kicked in as she snapped her head to her right, her eyes landing upon Bonnie who had sat himself on the grass next to her.

'How did he sneak up on me!?' Silk exclaimed in her mind in shock.

"We're not normal kids. You know that much, right?"

Snapping out of her bewilderment, she gave a slow nod, even though Bonnie wasn't even looking at her.

"Well, Freddy's different. He's weirder. A whole lot of weirder. I can't tell you much since I don't really get it myself."

"Is what Chica said true? Did he... kil-"

"He saved her. That's all that mattered to him." Bonnie interrupted with narrowed eyes. "He's very protective of her. He's protective of all of us but Chica especially. He didn't care that they were humans, or even adults. They were going to hurt her and he got rid of them."

Silk's face kept its shocked expression as Bonnie continued talking. He took a deep sigh before closing his eyes. "It was a year ago. I followed him that night when he went to look for her after she decided to go for a walk. When we got there and saw what they were going to do..."

_#flashback#_

_The air was thick with the smell of garbage in the alleyway. It was in the outskirts of town, near the river. In the middle of the alleyway was a little blonde girl, on her back on the pavement, her eyes shut in fear. Two men were holding her down and a third was unbuckling his belt._

_Bonnie's eyes widened as he came upon this scene with Freddy. Cursing, he bent his legs and prepared to rush there and kick them off._

_But the brunette next to him snapped first._

_Suddenly, Freddy rocketed off the ground and headed straight for the men, the pavement cracking under each step he made._

_Freddy grabbed the arms of the two men holding Chica down and squeezed, not letting go until he felt the bones shatter under his hands. Then he yanked with strength that no child should possess and ripped their arms clean off before kicking the third man in front of him in the leg, snapping it, and then using both his hands to push the man several meters back._

_He then made quick work of the two men who he just injured._

_He grabbed the first one by the ankle and lifted him above his head before smashing him down into a dumpster and then swinging him into a wall, over and over again until he was nothing more than paste. Blood splattered over his clothes but the boy didn't care. He then walked over to the whining second man and began to stomp his back into the ground, until his foot made a nasty hole in his body._

_He then turned to the third man, the man who was about to defile his sister. The man was currently shivering in fear and had lost control of his bladder, if the pool of liquid under him was any indication. Freddy then walked towards that man, who screamed and tried to stand and hobble away._

_Freddy got to him first and broke the other ankle._

_And then he proceeded to mutilate him._

_First his fingers._

_Then his hands._

_Then his forearms._

_Feet._

_Thighs._

_Genitals._

_Ears._

_Eyes._

_Every body part the man owned was crushed or ripped out and then stomped under his foot._

_Bonnie could not stop staring at the scene. Even as Freddy finished, he could not stop staring at the violence he just saw._

_Blood was everywhere. EVERYWHERE._

_The walls and floor were covered with blood. Blood soaked into Freddy's clothes and his hair. Chica surprisingly had little blood on her._

_That night, Bonnie witnessed the truest embodiment of terror._

_And it took the form of Freddy Fazbear, who stood there on top of the lump of bloodied and mangled organs with clenched fists and glowing blue eyes full of rage._

_#end flashback#_

Silk has never been so horrified.

To think that such a calm and mature boy like Freddy had the strength to not only overpower three adults, but also completely annihilate them. It was scary. It was disturbing.

"Well? Say something. Are you scared of him?" Bonnie asked nonchalantly as he leaned back on the grass.

Silk remained in her spot, shivering a bit before swallowing her saliva and slapping her own cheeks a bit with both hands and letting out a frustrated sigh. "Oum Damn it, if I had known I was gonna be treated to this kind of story this early in the morning, I would have brought some whiskey."

"Morning? It's four in the afternoon." Bonnie replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Still too early for this kind of shit..." Silk grumbled.

An awkward silence enveloped them both for a few moments, the only sound in the garden being the chirping of birds and the sound of Velvet's shoes kicking off the ground and over the jump rope, again and again and again.

"..." Silk bit her lip before sighing again. "Look, I get it. Freddy isn't normal. Hell, he acts like he's twice his age. So do you, although in a more 'look at me, I'm a badass' way." Silk said, ignoring the half-hearted glare her adoptive son sent her. "But frankly, I don't want to care if he's killed someone. I should care, hell I should be more downright disturbed and scared of that fact... but he was defending his sister. I don't approve of it but it happened. I refuse to let that change how things are in this family."

Bonnie stared at her for a few seconds before giving her a genuine smile. "Thanks mom."

"No problem kiddo."

_#two and a half years later#_

It was in the middle of the day and the train station was bustling with activity. Bonnie was walking around, bored as hell. His entire family had went out on a small outing for the day to go shopping and what-not and then later at night they were going to some kind of party hosted by some rich so-and-sos for a few hours. Of course, Sigfried knew that Bonnie absolutely HATED parties. Unless it had rock music. In which case the party would be awesome.

In order to placate Bonnie, Sigfried allowed him to go off and do whatever he wanted for the entire day (provided it was legal) until it was time to head to the party.

Which left Bonnie with a few hours to just window-shop and wander around the city.

Why he ended up at a train station of all places, where the noise would no doubt aggravate his sensitive rabbit ears?

Call it fate.

"Seriously... why does this place smell so bad?" Bonnie grumbled and held his nose with his fingers. "You'd think with the amount of money these damn trains must've cost that they would at least use some kind of nice smelling fuel."

Bonnie continued walking and staring at the trains, ignoring the unpleasant or hateful looks most of the other people there sent him.

The White Fang, an organization that protests against the unfair treatment towards Faunus kind have recently become a bit more drastic, causing riots and vandalism in populated areas. Rumor has it that these more violent approaches towards equality for Faunae is being directed by another leader inside the group, who's trying to undermine the current leader. But of course, those were just that. Rumors.

"Hey, you!" a voice called out.

'Just ignore the noises Bonnie, they'll all go away. Christ I sound like I'm fighting off having voices in my head. Wait, who the hell is Chri-'

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" the voice called out again, only much closer and louder, causing Bonnie to hold a hand over his Faunus ears in pain before glaring at the source.

The source of the loud voice was apparently a young girl, about his age, with long and wavy black hair and was wearing a rather tattered brown long sleeved dress that looked like it had seen better days.

What stood out about her wasn't the dress though, nor was it her piercing yellow eyes.

It was the pair of cat ears atop her head.

"What?" the lavender haired Faunus asked indignantly.

"What are you doing here? The train is leaving in fifteen minutes!" she exclaimed, her hands on her hips.

"Uhh, I think you have me confused for someone else." Bonnie replied, confused. "I'm only here to see trains. And walk around."

Now it was her turn to look confused. "You mean you're not leaving this place?"

"Why would I leave?"

"You're a Faunus."

"So are you, the hells your point?" Bonnie said with a raised eyebrow.

"The humans here treat us badly, in case you haven't noticed. But the White Fang set up a camp for Faunae to live in a few miles off, near the border. The train I'm on is going to head there." The girl said.

"Is this the terrorist White Fang or the pacifist White Fang because honestly it's kinda hard telling the difference these days." Bonnie said as he stared at the girl to see her reaction.

Which came in the form of a glare.

"It isn't their fault! It's that stupid vice-leader's fault! He's the extremist who keeps saying how we should resort to force to get equality. Our leader's is kind and compassionate, he'd never encourage such barbarity!"

"Geez, no need to yell at me! Keep in mind that my ears are sensitive!" Bonnie exclaimed and pointed at his lapine ears, causing the girl to turn red in embarrassment.

"S-sorry."

"No problem just tone down the volume." Bonnie said before walking off in a random direction, away from the noise, the girl following him. "Why're you following me?"

"Because I want to know why you're not going?"

"I got family here."

"They can come too!"

"One of them is human."

"T-... oh." The girl trailed off. "A-are you treated well?"

"Obviously, or I'd have gone with you the moment you said the train led to a Faunus camp. He's my dad and he's cool with Faunae, otherwise he'd never have married mom."

"W-well... he can come too if he's that kind to you. T-there are a couple of normal humans coming with us."

"Yeah, but how many of them own large businesses?" Bonnie said as he walked with his hands in his pockets.

"How big?"

"Furniture Company."

"But the only furniture company in Vale is... oh. Oh!" the yellow eyed girl exclaimed with realization. "Your dad is-"

"Shhh, keep a lid on it!" Bonnie hissed. "He's kind of kept us a secret for two years now, and the last thing he'd want is for the news to get out so early."

"What do you mean?"

"Me and my siblings have never really left the manor with him. We're a secret. He wants to reveal us tonight at some fancy party."

"As a publicity stunt?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No, to show that he doesn't give a crap about how other people think of him. Quite a few people already think badly of him for marrying a Faunus and having one daughter. He's just gonna show 'em that he doesn't give a crap."

"Won't that be bad for his business?"

"He's got it all planned out. Don't know what he's got planned, but he has one." Bonnie shrugged.

"Why are you telling me so much?" the girl asked.

"You asked. Plus, I'm bored." He replied before stopping and looking at the station clock. "Say, what time does your train leave?"

Her eyes widened as she stared at the clock in horror. "Oh no, it's leaving in less than a minute!" she exclaimed before looking the direction that her train was in. "I won't make it in time!"

"Not with those skinny legs."

Suddenly, she found herself being lifted up bridal style by Bonnie. Her face burned red in embarrassment at the position she was in. "W-what are you-"

"Hang on tight."

"Wha-"

She was cut off when Bonnie suddenly began to spring and leap up over people's heads and he went up through a gap in the station's ceiling and onto the roof before bounding over to the direction she was looking in. "Point out which train it is."

"T-t-t-the black one with the White Fang logo!" she nearly shrieked in fear as she held on for dear life.

Eventually, Bonnie saw the train she was talking about, already in the process of leaving. Targeting one of the roofless carriages, he leapt up from the roof of the station and landed right in the middle of a group of Faunae and boxes.

"This girl yours?" he asked casually to the shocked group of Faunus people.

"Blake!"

Bonnie turned his head towards a boy, a few years older than him, with red hair with brown streaks and a pair of bull-like horns on his head and red eyes, rush straight to the girl with yellow eyes.

"A-Adam!" she exclaimed as Bonnie let her down. She ran right up to the boy before he suddenly gave her a mean head-butt which knocked her onto her rear.

"Where the hell were you!? Do you have any idea how worried I was!?" he said with a glare.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I lost track of the time!" she said, holding onto her forehead in pain. She sent a glare at Bonnie who burst out laughing the moment she was hit.

"And who's he?" Adam said with narrowed eyes.

"Name's Bonnie, professional acrobat, musician and delivery boy via leaping." The bored looking rabbit Faunus said cooly.

"Seriously?"

"Hell no, how old do you think I am for that crap?" Bonnie said with a mock glare. "And who're you?"

"My name is Adam. I'm Blake's brother."

"You don't look related."

"These days, family isn't always limited by blood. Especially when you're an orphan and have no one else." The red haired boy said, striking a chord within Bonnie.

"Heh, I know what you mean. Well, I'm just dropping her off and then I'm heading back home."

"Wait, aren't you here to come with us?" one of the other Faunae asked in surprise.

"Nah, I've got things to do in Vale. Don't be surprised if you start seeing me on the news." He said with a grin before walking to the edge of the train, before noticing how far he was from the station. They were already incredibly far and had left the town entirely. "Well shit. My mom is gonna kill me if I'm late."

He put a foot on the edge of the train and bent low preparing to leap again before turning his head to Blake. "See you around Kitten"

"My name is Blake!" she retorted with a small glare, blushing in embarrassment.

"Yeah, but Kitten sounds cuter. Ciao." Bonnie said with a smirk before leaping off the train and onto the grass below, rolling as he landed before standing up and sprinting off towards Vale, before beginning to leap again.

Blake watched him go before smiling lightly. "Yeah... see you around."

#several hours later#

"I can explain." Bonnie said with panic filled eyes.

"Five seconds." Silk said with a frying pan in her hands.

"I was talking to this Cat Faunus girl who was going to leave for some kind of safe camp for Faunae and she ended up being late so I had to help her get on the train and then I ended up being talked to for a few minutes and y the time we stopped talking the train was already pretty far from the station an-"

"Alright alright, I get." Silk said with a small groan, lowering the frying pan. "You're lucky the party isn't for another hour or so, so you still have time to get ready. Now get your ass upstairs and change into your suit."

"Yes ma." Bonnie said with a sigh of relief. As he walked upstairs, he passed by Freddy who smirked at him.

"Mother chewed you out for being tardy?"

"Shut it Fazbear."

#an hour or so later#

The party was being held at a rather large building with multiple purposes. Sometimes it is a theater for important speeches, performances and the like, sometimes it is used for art exhibitions and other times it is used for large scale parties held by incredibly wealthy people. Like tonight.

The five Faunus siblings were all wide-eyed as they stared around them. The room was full of well-dressed individuals, tables covered in white cloth with various assortments of food on them, men and women in butler or maid outfits with trays of small snacks and/or alcohol, smooth classical music playing in the air and of course, the chatter of "nobles", as they talked about things ranging from gossip to business plans.

Sigfried grinned at his children. This is the first time they've seen a party like this. "Now remember kids, stick close to me until I say so and try to be polite to everybody." He directed his eyes to Bonnie as he said the last part, the lavender haired boy simply rolling his eyes.

As they walked, they drew the attention of most of the people in the room who began to whisper to each other and point discreetly.

"Ah, if it isn't Fleming." A rather haughty voiced called out.

A rather thin looking man with brown hair wearing a grey suit and a snide grin on his face walked towards the family, a glass of wine in his right hand.

"Orleans, good to see you again." Sigfried said with a faux smile. 'Oh God, not this idiot.'

"Yes yes, a pleasure. And it seems you've brought your... lovely wife this time too." The brown haired man said with a grin as he looked at Silk, who tried not to shudder in anger at the man's tone.

"Indeed, this is a rather important party, celebrating the anniversary of Vale's victory over that Grimm attack so many years ago, so I decided to bring my whole family with me." Sigfried said with a calm tone.

"Your... whole family? So then these children really are..."

"Yes, they are all my children."

Orleans stared at the Faunus children, his eyes narrowed. "And yet several of them don't even look like the same type of animal as your wife. Oh wait, she can't give birth now can she? These must be adopted."

Silk felt anger begin to well up as she heard the man say that.

Unfortunately for her, the incident where she was attacked was quite well known, as it was spread by the more gossipy nurses in the hospital and a few doctors. Somehow, word had spread about Sigfried Fleming's Faunus wife getting attacked while pregnant, though the details about if any child or children survived were kept under wraps.

"Indeed, and it was the best decision I've made since marrying Silk." The ex-huntsman said, his tone beginning to sound rather dangerous.

"Hmph, somehow I'm not surprised at this. It was bound to happen that you would find a way to increase the amount of animals in your little zo-akh!" Orleans was cut off as his right arm was bumped into, causing him to spill some wine on his shirt.

"Oh, terribly sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." A young man with grey hair and amber eyes said all too smugly. He wore a pair of small and round spectacles and was wearing a dark green suit. He had a cane in his right hand and, strangely, a mug of coffee in his left.

"Tch, you-" Orleans began with a growl.

"You should probably get that cleaned up, I heard wine smells absolutely dreadful when it's fully seeped into cloth like that. You sure wouldn't want to embarrass yourself in a party smelling like that now would you?" the bespectacled man said calmly. Orleans stared and spluttered for a moment in anger before storming off. The grey haired man then turned to Sigfried and his family and looked at the children with a grin. "Don't take anything he says seriously, nobody really does anyway."

"Ozpin." Sigfried said with a smile. "It is good to see you my friend."

"O-Ozpin? As in Professor Ozpin, the principal of Beacon?" Velvet said with awe. The man gives her a nod before drinking from his mug. Velvet just stares at him, her eyes practically sparkling as she approaches him. "I-it's an honor to meet you sir!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Ozpin replied, raising an eyebrow at how star struck she looked.

"Don't mind Velvet, she's planning to enter Beacon once she's old enough." Sigfried said with a chuckle.

"Oh? Do you think you are skilled enough to enter my academy?" the grey haired man says with amusement.

"I-I believe I will be skilled enough in a few years, sir!" Velvet declared.

"Well then, good luck to you. You seem very bright so I will look forward to seeing what kind of Huntress you become."

"She won't be the only one though Ozpin. The other four want to as well." Sigfried said, making Ozpin raise both eyebrows in surprise.

"An entire sibling group of candidates for my academy? Now that IS interesting. What makes the four of you think you can become skilled enough to enter?" he said as he stared at Bonnie and the other three.

"We don't think. We know." Bonnie said with a smirk before getting whooped on the head lightly by Freddy, making him glare at the bear Faunus. "What!? I was just stating a fact!"

"That doesn't mean you have to sound so arrogant." Freddy said with a sigh before looking at Ozpin. "I apologize for Bonnie's behavior Professor Ozpin. It is an honor to meet you."

"Polite one aren't you?" Ozpin chuckled. "You even sound a bit like your father does back when he was a teenager."

"You've know father for that long?"

"Of course, we were in the same team. Him, me, Silk and-" Ozpin turns his head towards the side. "-you. Were we not?"

Following the direction he was looking in, the group saw a middle aged man with shocking white hair and pale blue eyes, along with a young girl about the Faunus siblings' age with the same colored hair and eyes. The man was wearing an expensive white suit and his hair was cut into a short and neat haircut, whereas the girl was wearing a white dress.

What stood out about the man though, was that he had a scar going down the side of his throat and disappeared under his shirt.

"Indeed we were Ozpin. Suffice to say, none of you have changed in the slightest in all these years." The man said stoically before turning his head to Silk. "Except you, you got taller."

"You haven't changed much either, you're still the stoic and stiff guy from our team, Schnee." Sigfried said with a small grin before turning to his children. "Kids, meet the big cheese of one of the richest companies in Vale, Krei Schnee."

Velvet's eyes were wide with shock that she was standing in front of one of the richest men in Vale. Possibly even the world. Freddy had a calm look on his face, trying not to worry about Bonnie and praying that the lavender haired Faunus wasn't going to say anything snarky. Bonnie however had a deadpan look on his face. The two remaining siblings just stared and looked at each other in confusion, since they don't exactly know what to do in a situation like this.

"Fleming, my company isn't one of the richest in Vale." The Schnee head said calmly before a slight smug tone entered his voice. "It IS the richest company in Vale."

"What's this, a Schnee getting all arrogant? Somebody check the sky, the moon must be falling." Sigfried said with a smirk. Krei simply let the smallest of smirks reflect on his lips before he turned to the girl next to him.

"This is my daughter, Weiss. Weiss, why don't you go and chat somewhere with those kids. It would be good for you to hang around people of your age." Krei said with a calm tone.

"B-but father, they are-" his daughter whispered out before she was silenced by a stern look from the icy eyed ex-Huntsman. "Yes father."

The Schnee heir stepped up to the Faunus siblings and motioned for them to follow her. Freddy looked at Sigfried, who nodded with a smile, before following after the white haired girl, his brothers and sisters following him.

"That daughter of yours sure looks a lot like you Schnee." Sigfried said. "Wonder if she acts like you too?"

"She ought to, a Schnee must always have a calm and calculative persona. It is how we have been for decades. Though I will admit that she's a bit hot headed at times." Krei Schnee said, shaking his head slowly with closed eyes. "Hopefully as I train her, she will outgrow that trait."

"I don't suppose you will be planning on entering her into my school as well?" Ozpin said before drinking from his mug.

"Of course I will, it is the best Hunter and Huntress academy I know, even if you of all people are the one in charge now."

"Scalding." Ozpin chuckled.

"I try." The blue eyed man said, his face straight as he turned to the Fleming head. "I find myself curious though, why would you wish to enter all of them into Beacon? Do you not wish for one of them to lead your company when you finally retire?"

"Ah, the thing is, I'm already retiring."

Schnee's eyes widened by a fraction at this. "Already? You aren't even forty yet."

"I want to use the rest of my time training them. Silk can't do it alone and being the boss of a furniture company, I won't really have time. Especially considering that not many people buy furniture anyway. So I'm going to sell the company and use all the money I've saved up to help train my kids. Once all that is said and done, well, I'll think of something." Sigfried said with a smile. "The only reason I've even kept the company is because my father asked me to run it in his stead before he passed away. Now I'll be able to do what I want. Maybe write a book. Or even get a job as a teacher. I have a lot of knowledge and it would be best to use it for something that other people can benefit from."

Sigfried felt a hand upon his own and turned his head to see Silk smiling softly at him.

"Wise words." Ozpin said, smiling at his friend. Krei was silent for a moment before he straightened up.

"In that case, I have a preposition for you."

"Oh?" Sigfried tried to mask his surprise.

"You can sell your company to me and accept a job as the head of security in my company." The white haired businessman said, briefly smirking at the shocked expression on his friend's face. "I need a new one after the last one resigned due to a crippling accident on his vacation to Atlas. A head of security I can trust who is also an ex-Huntsman will be beneficial to my company and the pay is impressive."

"This is unlike you." Ozpin remarked before drinking from his seemingly bottomless mug of caffeine. "You wouldn't normally offer such assistance to your "rival" like this. I remember when you both annoyed each other so much that you would be at each other's' throats."

Krei said nothing before his voice took a somber tone. "Do you remember that time, all those years ago, when I foolishly went out into Forever Falls on my own?"

"Yes, you wanted to prove that you didn't need teammates." Sigfried said.

"Yes... I was arrogant at the time, thinking that as a Schnee, I would not require help from anybody. I have never been so wrong since that day. If it weren't for you, that Ursa Major would have left more than just a scar." Krei Schnee said, lightly tracing the scar on his neck that went down and ended under the right side of his lower ribs. "You saved my life that time and I never managed to repay you for that. I probably never will. But I swore to myself that whenever you would need my assistance, I would give it. Helping you keep a steady income is the least I can do."

Sigfried Fleming was silent for a moment before asking in an uncertain tone. "Are you sure?"

"A Schnee never forgets an oath, whether they make it to others or themselves."

"...then I guess I had better start calling you 'Boss'?" Sigfried said with a smile, getting a smirk from Krei in response.

"Finally, I have been waiting to be treated with some respect by you."

The two chuckled at that, Ozpin and Silk smiling softly at the scene.

#elsewhere in the room#

In one corner of the large hall, right next to a large window stood Weiss Schnee. And she was not happy.

Halfway to the window, the purple haired and the red haired Faunus boys had wandered off, taking their little sister with her. It took the remaining three children several minutes to realize that they were gone, which ended with Velvet deciding to try and find them.

Leaving the Schnee heir and the second eldest Fleming child standing near the window.

"I can't believe they just walked off... of all the nerve..." Weiss muttered to herself.

"Do not feel too frustrated by it, they do that all the time." Freddy chuckled. "Frankly, I'm surprised they let their boredom last this long. Some people just aren't meant for parties like this."

"And you are?"

"Perhaps." Freddy said as he smiled at the white haired girl. "I must say that parties like this present all kinds of opportunities. First I met the headmaster of Beacon academy himself, and then came face to face with the head of the renowned Schnee Company and now I am having a conversation with the lovely heir of said company herself. Quite an honor."

Weiss blushed a bit before crossing her arms and huffing, turning her head away. "Y-yes well you should be honored. Not many people of your age have the privilege of speaking with a girl of my standing."

"Quite." The bear Faunus said as he turned to stare at the sky from the window.

The two were in a rather comfortable silence for a few moments before surprisingly, Weiss spoke up again.

"So... you are planning on going to Beacon as well?"

"Indeed. My siblings and I have a feeling that it is our calling to be Huntsmen and Huntresses."

"Why is that?"

"We just do. We want to become the best that Beacon has to offer. And it would be good for Faunae around the world to know that some of the strongest slayers of Grimm in the world are Faunae like them. Entering Beacon academy is just one step closer to bringing equality, in a way." Freddy said calmly.

"...You aren't what I expected..." Weiss muttered quietly.

"What were you expecting?" Freddy replied, startling Weiss a bit. "I'm a Faunus, my hearing is obviously sharper than humans'."

"W-well... from what I have read and seen from the news and from what my mother tells me, all of Faunus kind are like the White Fang. Brutes."

"Ah, she does not like Faunae?"

"She honestly doesn't... that's why she's not with father right now, since he's talking to your parents." Weiss said.

"Well, don't let propaganda and biased opinions affect your thoughts. Faunae are so much more different when you look at them with your own eyes. Some of us may be brutes like the ones in the more violent side of the White Fang, but other than that, we are just like normal humans."

Weiss stared silently at Freddy before her eyes turned downcast. "I-I'm sorry. I honestly prepared to go into conversation with you, thinking that you would be like a brute. I honestly didn't think I would like you."

"Oh? So you like me?" Freddy said with a smirk.

"Wha-bu-" Weiss immediately stuttered and backed up, her face slightly red. "T-that's not what I meant! D-don't get cocky, just because y-you have the privilege of speaking to me doesn't mean that you have the honor me liking you!"

"Ah, apologies." Freddy said with a slight bow.

"U-ugh, if you're that polite then it just makes it harder to stay mad at you..." Weiss groaned. "I-I meant that I wasn't expecting you to be so... easy to talk with. I don't talk a lot with children my age so I wasn't sure how you were going to be. Add the fact that you are a Faunus and I just felt even less sure."

"Ah, I see. I felt a bit unsure as well, initially I was expecting an arrogant and uptight child who whines whenever she doesn't get what she wants." Freddy said, garnering an anger vein on Weiss' head.

"And now?"

"Well, I find you easy to talk with. I'm not really sure what to think just yet, I would need to converse some more with you to find out." The sapphire eyed boy said to the icy eyed girl. The Schnee heiress just crossed her arms and looked away.

"...I guess... I could ask father to make you my official playmate so I can have another person my age to talk to."

"Can't you just say friend?" Freddy said with a smile.

"Hmph, you have a long way to go before becoming that! For now, you are just an acquaintance."

#an hour or so later#

At the entrance to the hall, stood the four ex-Hunstmen plus Huntress and the children. The party had ended and now they were giving their farewells.

"I will look forward to working for you, my old friend." Sigfried said to Krei as they shook hands.

"And I will look forward to having you as my underling." The Schnee head said with a slight smirk.

Ozpin chuckled looking at the two. Off the the side, Silk was scolding Bonnie, Foxy and Chica for running of and making Velvet have to find them. Near them, Freddy was standing in front of Weiss.

"I look forward to talking with you again, lady Schnee." Freddy said with a light bow.

"As do I." she said with a slight smile before extending her hand to shake his.

To her surprise and embarrassment, he took her hand and placed a quick and light kiss on her knuckle.

She blushed before turning her head around at the sound of chuckling, which came from the parents and Ozpin.

Even her own father was trying to suppress a grin.

Parting, the Fleming family got into their car and drove off to return home. Ozpin himself also excused himself before walking off to find his own transport, leaving the Schnee head and heiress on their own to reenter the hall and find Weiss' mother.

"...father, may I see that boy again? He's an interesting person to talk to."

"Of course, just make sure to tell me when you finally begin entering a relationship with him."

Krei Schnee continued to walk, ignoring his daughter's embarrassed splutters of denial.

#Fleming family car#

"So..." Sigfried started as he briefly glanced at Freddy in the back seat, who was reading a book while Chica slept with her head on his shoulder. "You're putting the moves on the Schee heiress huh? That's a rocky road if she's anything like her father."

"She is a rather interesting person." Freddy said as he continued to read. "I find her eyes very enchanting as well. She's rather pretty now, so I imagine that as a mature woman she will be very beautiful. I look forward to getting to know her better and hopefully build a lasting friendship with her."

"Right, 'friendship'." Silk said as she chuckled. 'Heh, he's only 9 and he's already got his sights on a girl.'

That night, two children slept peacefully, idly thinking about the other as they looked forward to the future.

#elsewhere, small bedroom#

A young boy was having a not so peaceful slumber. His dreams were being wracked with nightmares of things he shouldn't know, shouldn't remember and shouldn't hear.

**_-he man in p_ple j_st cleaned his hands after stuffing the muti_ted chi_d into one of the s_s. He then turned his g_stly wh_te eye_ to the last c_ild, his grin growing so _uch wider._**

**_"W_ll isn't that a shame? I've run out of s_its!" he gig_ed before tu_ning towa_s one in the corn_r. "Oh, but th_re is THAT on_! Since it has _thin' in it, I won_ have t_ c_ you up so mu_ to fit you in!"_**

**_He then grabbed the c_ying b_ bef_re slam_g him on the t_ble._**

**_"But th_t doe_'t mean I c_n't do it for sh_ts and gig_es anyway!"_**

**_The scr_ams of that po_r child were hear_ by non_._**

The poor boy in bed was crying as he saw and felt the images, clutching his head as they played like a broken video.

And then he saw something new.

**_-urple man was standing in front of four large robotic suits. Each of them were designed to look like animals, a bear, a rabbit, a chicken and a fox. They all stood at the entrance of the room, watching him, guttural growls escaping their throats._**

**_"Heh...hehehe... You can't get in here now can you?" the Purple Man said, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Your programmed to not be able to enter this room right? Hah! So you can't get me!" he taunted as he pointed at the animatronics._**

**_They simply stared at him silently. He shrugged before looking at his watch. "Hehehe, just six hours till you guys get shut off huh? Heh, bet poor Mike won't be expecting that you're all here instead of trying to kill him!"_**

**_The animatronics said nothing. However, the Purple Man didn't care, he just talked and taunted them._**

**_And then, they stepped aside._**

**_And the FIFTH child came into the room._**

**_The Purple Man stared at the floating suit, its once golden color now moldy yellow. It just floated with limp arms and legs and its head cocked to the side._**

**_And its empty black eyes stared into his shocked white ones._**

**_"No... nonono, what the fuck is this!? How are you doing that!?" the murderer panicked as he backed away from the floating suit. "What the fuck are you!?"_**

**_"_s m_..."_**

**_"What?" _**

**_The floating suit just levitated their silently until suddenly it's head snapped up straight, a pair of glowing white orbs visible in the eye sockets._**

**_"IT'S ME." Golden Freddy said with pure rage as he began to float towards the Purple Man._**

**_"SHIT!" the white eyed man swore as he ran, dodging the repeated lunges of the empty suit, running around the small room as the other animatronics watched, screaming at him to throw him off._**

**_This continued for a few moments until the Purple Man saw the spare suit. The old suit._**

**_The Spring Bonnie suit._**

**_Panicking, he rushed towards it and got inside, quickly putting it on. To his relief, the Golden Freddy stopped and then cocked its head at him._**

**_"Heh...hehehe... HAHAHAHAHA!" the Purple Man laughed. "You can't touch me now can you? You're so dumb that you can't even tell me apart from the other idiots now!"_**

**_Golden Freddy just watched as the Purple Man laughed._**

**_Neither noticing the small and skinny figure with a cracked and dirty mask, slowly floating in the shadows of the room._**

**_"Hahaha, this is priceless! It's gonna be a pain in the ass waiting for six AM but I'll be fine knowing that you idiots screwed up so bad! You want to kill me so bad, huh? You want me to pay? Well guess want! You can't-"_**

**_The Marionette snapped its fingers._**

**_And the spring lock went loose._**

**_With a horrible squelch, the Purple Man felt his body being crushed, his organs getting pierced by the mechanical servos and his own face being pushed into the metallic parts of the mask._**

**_"A-agh, f-fuck! It hurts! It hurts! WHAT'S GOING-AAAGHH!" the Purple Man screamed as he fell over, his back slamming against the wall as he slid down it, blood pouring out of him. He gurgled as he stared at the floating Golden Suit and the glowing white eyes of the figure in the shadows._**

**_"Y-you will pay... I'll fucking get you for this! I'LL FUCKING GE-GARGH!" he cried out as the endoskeleton pushed into his body, crushing his vital organs. Blood pooled on the floor and soaked into the suit as he lay there, choking on his own blood._**

**_Slowly, his gargling and jerking grew weaker until he was finally silent._**

**_Golden Freddy stared before floating backwards and then slowly setting down, going limp and sitting in the corner of the room._**

**_It was over._**

**_And then Springtrap's eyes snapped open as his head slowly turned to look at Golden Freddy. "Suuuurprissseeee~"_**

**_"AAAA_**AAGH!" the small blonde boy screamed as he sat upright, clutching his chest. He panted for breath as his blue eyes darted around the room in terror, searching for that bloody yellow figure with white eyes.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" a kind and concerned voice called out from the other side of his door before entering.

"I-I had a nightmare mom..." the boy said before slowly breaking into tears.

"Aww..." his mother went before sitting next to him on the bed and hugging him. "Shh, it's okay honey, it was just a nightmare. It isn't real."

"B-but it felt so real! I felt pain! I felt scared! I-I-"

"Shhh..." his mother cooed as she stroked his hair. "Here, I'll stay until you fall asleep, okay?"

"O-okay..."

And so the boy just laid there in bed, his mother next to him as she stroked his hair softly, hugging him.

"Just sleep... just dream... it's only a nightmare..." she said before kissing her son on the forehead. "And soon you'll be set free..."

Several minutes passed until the boy was sound asleep. His mother smiled softly before slowly getting up and walking towards the door. Slowly, she opened it and then turned to her son before leaving.

"Goodnight... my sweet Jaune."

**I hope this chapter makes up for how late it was. I truly apologize. I have been having some issues lately. The next chapter may take a while to upload since I wish to finish the next chapter of 'Worst Case Scenario' first. I would like to balance these two fanfics out a bit.**

**In the next chapter, the Fazbear crew will take their first steps into Beacon academy!**


	4. My apologies

Apologies.. its been a long time, hasn't it?

I have not forgotten this story, in fact it has plagued my mind for quite some time. But you see, my real life situation is rather... unfortunate.

I am ill. Very ill. I have been ill for quite some time actually. I cannot tell you what ails me. I can only tell you that my time may be.. limited.

It has been difficult living life right now, with this body. I have started on the next chapter of this story, and have nearly finished the chapter, until of course my health took a turn for the worst.

Either way, I apologize for letting you all down and making you all wait so long. I do not know when I will be able to work on this story again, but when I do, I will make sure I make the chapter as good as possible.

Once again.. I'm sorry.


	5. Chapter 4

**Greetings, it is I, Salvator Tepes.**

**I am aware that many of you have been waiting most patiently for the next chapter and I thank you for your patience. I apologize for how late it is. As you all know, my state of healthy isn't the best, and my life expectancy is... predicted to be less than average. I will not give an estimate on when, because right now, that's up in the air, but I won't be leaving this plane of existence anytime soon. **

**I will be honest, I was not expecting to have more than 100 reviews already, considering that it has only been three chapters. However it pleases me immensely that many of you enjoy this fic! I am proud of this story and the fans it has generated. **

**I also feel my chest bloom with happiness at your support for this story and my health... it really honors me. I thank you all for waiting.**

**I will admit, it also took me a while to get this done because I decided to watch every episode of RWBY again, including season 3...**

**...and like many other fanfiction authors for RWBY, I have come up with dozens of methods to find a way to make Cinder die in the most horrible and humiliating way.**

**Except... well, I cannot act on them as my original plans for Cinder were... different. **

**And also, spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen the-oh who am I kidding, EVERYONE has seen it. Pyrrha? Dying? That.. that just shocked me. I honestly did not expect that. Poor Jaune must be seething with rage on the inside of his soul. It makes me wonder how he will act in the next season. Perhaps he will be less cheerful and.. more brutal and serious? Who knows.**

**Now then, enough procrastinating, let us get on with the fanfic. Without further ado, A Reward Long Overdue.**

**At this point though, I should rename the fanfic to A Chapter Long Overdue. **

**000000000000000000**

**Chapter 4: The Shining Beacon**

**000000000000000000**

* * *

'17 years...'

A lone figure was calmly walking down the streets of Vale's market district, passing by closed Dust shops and clothing stores. The figure was male, a young man with lavender hair and dull red eyes, and a pair of purple furred lapine ears atop his head, the left one bent at the middle. His eyes had dark rings under them, indicating a lack of sleep and a cigarette was in his mouth, a habit he picked up a year ago. He wore a simple white long sleeved dress shirt with a pale purple vest worn over it. His shirt had the first two buttons undone and a red bowtie was hanging loosely around his collar. He wore very dark grey formal trousers and black shoes. A large pale blue guitar case was fastened to his back via a long strap.

Bonnie Fleming was indeed a surly looking individual. Add to the fact that he was a Faunus, and nearly everyone on the streets made sure to keep away from him. While most of the racists in Vale (About 80% of the entire population, thanks to the White Fang), would probably just try and bump into most Faunus walking on the street just to spite them, Bonnie's expression practically screamed 'Mess with me and I'll beat the crap out of you.', so they steered clear. He may have been rather lanky in stature, but the way he carried himself was reminiscent to the gait of a tense predator.

'I can't believe it's been that long since we've been here... I feel so old.' The Faunus mused to himself mentally as he passed by several stores, looking around a bit. He had come here with his other three siblings to make some last minute purchases at the local Dust shops before the big day tomorrow.

The day the four of them left for Beacon Academy.

Needless to say, the four of them were incredibly excited, even Bonnie, though he kept that under his usual deadpan look.

Instead of getting rest for tomorrow, they opted to checking out the stores one last time. Freddy and Foxy had gone off to purchase Dust, while Chica and their mother had decided to head for some final touchups on the blonde chicken Faunus' weapons.

As for Bonnie? He just decided to hang around the music shops.

Being a Rabbit Faunus granted him much sharper hearing compared to normal people and even other Faunus. Which is why he was able to enjoy the art of music far more than others. It also helped him make music as well, as he took up playing the guitar two years ago.

After leaving the music shops, he decided to begin searching for his siblings and mother. It was getting dark and they needed to pack.

He found them waiting for him at the entrance to the park. Except one of them was missing.

"Where's Foxy?" Bonnie asked to the 'Eldest Fleming Sibling'; i.e. Freddy.

Freddy had grown considerably taller and handsomer over the years. He too had dark rings under his eyes but his were not as prominent as Bonnie's. His hair was still neck length and brown, somehow finding balance between messy and tidy with how wavy it was. His outfit was neat and tidy, a dark grey dress shirt with a brown blazer worn over it. Unlike Bonnie, his shirt was completely buttoned up, the bowtie around the collar was very dark grey, bordering on black. He wore long black pants and shoes almost identical to Bonnie's.

"He decided to stay at the Dust shop for a bit longer. He will walk home." Freddy said with a small smile. Their mother who stood between Freddy and Chica, shook her head with a small frown.

"I still don't approve of him staying out late but he's practically an adult so I can't really stop him." Silk said before smiling a bit at the siblings. "You're all practically adults now. It's amazing how time passes by so quickly."

"Yeppers! Chica's a big girl now!" The 'youngest' sibling exclaimed proudly. Her ensemble hadn't changed much. She wore a yellow dress with faint white stripes, resembling one of those dresses that the waitresses in old fashioned diners wear. It even had a big yellow bow with polka dots tied on her back. Her hair was styled into something resembling a bob cut, only her locks flared out a bit at the ends. Her fringe was combed to the left, leaving her pink eyes uncovered.

As the years passed, Chica's Faunus traits became much more prominent. Her teeth were much sharper and more shark-like and her feet had grown to resemble a bird's talons more, with her toenails becoming sharper and more curved. She wore metal leg braces that were colored mustard yellow, various lines and segmented plates in the armor indicating that it wasn't just a normal leg brace.

As usual, she was barefoot.

"Well, we might as well head home then." Silk said with a sigh. "I shouldn't worry over Foxy coming home late. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

_[Several hours later]_

* * *

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Silk said, her teeth grinding together in an agitated manner as she held her phone up to her ear.

_"Your son has been involved in a Dust robbery and is currently being questioned by a seasoned Huntress."_ The police officer on the other end of the phone said.

"MY SON TRIED TO ROB A DUST STORE!?" Silk exclaimed, startling the rest of the family members who were peacefully loitering about the library. Freddy was lounging in one of the armchairs while reading a book, Chica was sitting in front of a fireplace, Bonnie was in the process of switching CDs from the music player and Siegfried was sitting on the couch, smoking his pipe. All of them immediately paused what they were doing, staring at Silk with looks of shock and alarm.

_"A-ah, I may have worded that wrong. He wasn't one of the robbers, he was one of the ones who attempted to apprehend them. The Huntress found him and another civilian, likely a student from another academy, attempting to fight the thieves but the scoundrels escaped. _

"Of for fu-you're damn right you worded that wrong! Jeez..." Silk growls before lowering the phone and looking at the others. "False alarm, he was trying to prevent a robbery, not the attempt it." She said quickly before lifting the phone up again.

"Oh. For a moment there, I thought he actually decided to start being a pirate for real." Bonnie said, sighing a little.

"You aren't the only one." Freddy said with a bemused expression before turning back to his book.

* * *

_[An hour or so later]_

* * *

"Okay, what do you have to say for yourself?" Silk said, brandishing her dreaded frying pan of concussions. Thankfully, the huntress mentioned in the phone call had concluded the interrogation rather quickly, due to some intervention by a certain grey haired principal. Foxy was driven home by one of the police officers.

Foxy had gotten taller over the years and his physical build had become much more athletic. His red hair had grown much longer, reaching below his neck in a trio of ponytails which started above the collar. He wore a white long sleeved shirt with a frilled collar and sleeves, dark brown trousers which were tucked into black cuffed boots and a dark red long coat draped around him, his arms neglecting to enter the sleeves so that he could use the coat as a makeshift cape. All in all, his attire was befitting of his pirate obsessed nature.

His right arm's hook was no longer made of shoddy spare parts. It was now a deadly looking metal hook, 8 inches long, ebony colored with various segmented red lines at the base and in the hook itself. The black armored hook's base where the wrist of his right hand would be had a number of red plates attached to it.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were standing a good distance away from the irate mother, their father hiding along with them as they observed the scolding. Every one of them knew how painful a scolding from Silk was.

To her and their surprise though, Foxy didn't look the least bit terrified, or even anxious. He had a distant look on his face, as if he was focusing on something else on his mind.

"...EHEM!" Silk clears her throat loudly, catching Foxy's attention at last.

"S-sorry ma', didja say somethin'?"

"I said, what do you have to say for yourself mister?" The rabbit Faunus said, her eyebrow twitching.

"Er... nothin' really."

A moment of silence.

"Nothing? You tried fighting against what I heard was described as armed robbers, nearly got immolated by Oum knows what and you're telling me you have nothing to say?"

"Er... aye." Foxy said sheepishly, that far off look threatening to show up again.

Silk raised an eyebrow at this. She had never seen Foxy this distracted before. With a sigh, she lowers the pan. "Whatever. Just get your crap ready and head to sleep. You're waking up early tomorrow."

"Aye aye ma'!" Foxy says, standing ramrod straight before dashing past her and up the stairs. His three siblings look at each other with confused expressions and shrug before following him.

As they enter their shared bedroom, a large room with four beds in each corner of the room, with sections of the walls near the beds painted a certain color to show who owns it.

Foxy immediately went to his corner and began packing his stuff from his closet into his large red suitcase. Essential things such as toothpaste, some snacks, his fake eyepatch and spare clothes were all being stuffed haphazardly into the suitcase.

"Urm... captain, are you okay?" Chica asked as she stared at the fox Faunus.

"O' course I'm alright, why else wouldn't I be?" Foxy said, a bit confused.

"Well, you were recently involved in an armed robbery, had your first taste of actual battle and for some reason, you have a rather absent minded look on your face. What happened?" Freddy asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Nothin' much, I'm just... thinking... and stuff..."

"Foxy, you're not a thinker. Freddy's a thinker. I'm a thinker. You and Chica, you two don't do thinking." Bonnie said bluntly.

"HEY!" Chica exclaimed indignantly, pouting. Foxy snarled a bit, his eyes sharpening into a glare, to which Bonnie simply replied with his own deadpan expression.

"What he means is that you two are kinetic workers and are more geared towards physical activities. Mental activities are not your strong suit and you two hardly ever engage in long thoughts." Freddy said calmly, placating the two. "So hearing that you are... thinking and stuff... sounds a little odd, especially considering what you just went through. The more expected reaction we expected would be you jumping up and down with pride, boasting about your first battle." Freddy then fell a bit silent before a slightly worried tone entered his voice. "Did you... kill one of them?"

Foxy's ears went ramrod straight as he shook his head quickly. "Oh nononono, nothin' like that! They weren't even worth much effort!"

"Huh, that's disappointing. I would've thought your first battle against armed enemies would be a little more challenging. Is that why you're so quiet, you're disappointed?" Bonnie asked.

"Well... maybe a bit?" Foxy says as he continues packing his stuff.

"According to what mother heard on the phone, you nearly got burnt from one of the robbers' attacks." Freddy said, waiting to see if THAT was what was wrong.

"Aye, when we were chasin' the head o' the robbers up a building, a dropship showed up. He managed to get on and tried to escape when a huntress appeared and started doin'... something. I think it might'a been her semblance. She just started manipulatin' some kind 'o energy and used broken parts o' the building as bloody projectiles. Then the side doors opened and someone in there started using some really flashy fire Dust magic. Explosions everywhere, it was like a bombardment from a galleon!" Foxy exclaimed, a little excited. "The blasted cigar smokin' scurvy managed to get away in the end though."

"Wow..." Chica mumbled as she stared at Foxy in some awe. "That sounds so cool!"

Bonnie whistled a bit, agreeing. That did sound cool. "Hang on though... you said 'we'. Who's the other person?"

Foxy's reaction to this was rather surprising.

His cheeks turned a bit red and his ears flopped down. "A-another student, bout a year or two younger than us. She was browsing the Dust shop when the robbery happened."

'Oh for crying out loud...' Bonnie's eyebrow twitched while Freddy raised both of his amusedly.

"So.. do tell exactly how this robbery failed thanks to you two." Freddy asked with a grin. Foxy nodded before beginning to tell the story.

* * *

_[Flashback]_

* * *

_Foxy was browsing the variety of Dust types at the store, aptly named 'From Dust Till Dawn'. This was one of Foxy's favorite shops because not only were the prices and the owner himself rather fair, the collection of Dust was enormous. Fire, Ice, Wind, Lightning, all kinds of Dust were here in their different containers. Some came in little packages resembling the ones used for coffee, some came in cans, some came in containers resembling salt shakers, and some came in glass cylinders. A few were in crystal form, to be whittled down into a shape and size fitting for a weapon's special Dust compartment. _

_Foxy was simply lifting up and studying the different Dust containers when he heard something. Music. Loud but muffled music. His fox ears twitched as he turned to see the source._

_A rather short, and most likely female figure due to her clothes, was reading one of the weapon magazines, oblivious to her surroundings. The figure wore a black skirt with red frills and long sleeved black shirt with red frilled sleeves. A corset of sorts was wrapped around her abdomen. She wore black tights, possibly a pantyhose, and black boots with red soles._

_The most striking thing about her was the red hooded cape she wore. The hood was partially off, revealing some of her short dark hair with maroon highlights on the bangs and fringe. The source of the music, being the black and red headphones on her ears, was blaring some loud music that even a normal human could hear from a few feet away. _

_'Is that Jeff Williams an' Casey Lee Williams? Don't recognize the song, must be a new release.' Foxy thinks to himself before his pale yellow eyes lock onto something rather odd looking._

_A large rectangular object was strapped horizontally to her back. Seeing the segmented parts and what he assumed was a handle... it must be a weapon. And probably a huge one, like a large sword or a cannon._

_Foxy was snapped out of his observation when he heard the door open rather roughly. He turned and moved past one of the aisles' shelves to look at the cash register which was directly in front of the door._

_A number of men in matching black suits with red ties and swords had entered. One of them had a gun of sorts as well. Leading them was a slick looking man with a white jacket, grey ascot around his neck, orange hair slicked to the side and a black bowler hat with a black feather on it. He held a cane with a metal barrel of sorts at the end and had a cigar in his mouth._

_"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" the man asked rhetorically before the gun wielding member of his cronies lifted the weapon and leveled it at the old man manning the cash register._

_'A robbery?' Foxy frowned as he watched the men load up the high quality Dust in the shop into canisters which went straight into large black briefcases. 'And they're takin' Dust, not money...' He then notices one of the men walking down his way. He quickly hides behind the shelf._

_The black suited man walks down, straight towards the hooded girl, who was still blissfully unaware of anything happening. _

_Foxy sees an opportunity as he looks around, finding none of the others near or paying attention as he sneaks behind the man, who had turned the girl around and made her take off her headphones._

_"I said, put your hands in the air! Now!" The man exclaims, lifting his sword._

_"Are you... robbing me?" the girl asks with an innocent tone. Her silver eyes catch Foxy sneaking up behind the man. The red haired Faunus puts an index finger up to his lips, winking, making the girl grin a bit before she looked back to the man._

_"What're you smiling at?" The gruff mook asks angrily before something hard chops him on the back of the neck, knocking him out._

_"Not yer ugly mug, that's for sure." Foxy says with a grin, making the girl giggle a bit._

_"Nice hit!" she says with a smile, her silver eyes twinkling at Foxy's yellow ones._

_"Thank ye lass, I try my best. No scallywag is a match fer the great pirate Captain Foxy." He thumps his chest with his hook. It was then that he saw her eyes practically sparkle._

_"You're a pirate!?" She exclaims loudly with a tone of... awe? "That's awesome!"_

_Suddenly she's circling Foxy, looking at his clothes and his hook. "Even your clothes are just like a pirate captain's, just like in the storybooks! Oh my God, this thing is beautiful! Is it real?" She pulls up his sleeve, revealing how the hook is completely attached to his arm. "Oh sweet Oum, it is." She then looks at the segments and plates on the hook. "And it's not just a hook, it's a weapon as well! That's so cool!"_

_Foxy is flustered by her sudden whirlwind of activity and talking. "T-thank you.. um..."_

_"Oh, I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose, nice to meet you captain Foxy!" She holds out her right hand before realizing her error and raising her left hand instead to shake his._

_"Oi, you two!"_

_The two turn to look at another mook walk towards them._

_"I got him!" Ruby exclaims before with surprising speed, she rushes right at the man..._

_...and promptly leaps into the air and dropkicks him square in the stomach, sending them both crashing out the window._

_"Bloody hell..." Foxy mutters before running towards the window, stopping as he realizes that five of the men were standing there._

_It was then that he saw what the rectangular object she carried was._

_She stood up, holding up the object by the base as it shifted, segments realigning and clicking into place, revealing its true form._

_A scythe. A GOD DAMN SCYTHE._

_Ruby spun the red and black weapon a bit before planting it blade first into the ground, practically challenging the robbers._

_"...okay..." the orange hair leader of the mooks said slowly before looking at his men. "Get her."_

_Just as they were about to exit the shop, two of the men were launched out the window, along with a certain red hair fox Faunus who ran up from behind them and did a leaping clothesline. He landed next to Ruby as he straightened up and raised his hook. "Ye look like ye could use a hand."_

_"I'm pretty sure I've got these guys but thanks." Ruby says as she pets her weapon lovingly. "Me and Crescent Rose can handle anything."_

_"Aye, I'm sure ye can. But me an' Jolly Roger will help ye out anyway." Foxy says, petting his hook before he stares at the armed robbers, lifting his hook at them. "COME AND GET ME YE ROTTEN SCURVY DOGS!"_

_"Well, you heard Captain Crunch, get him!" The cigar smoking leader said with an irritated tone. The mooks complied, rushing out the door and running straight towards the two._

_The first one took a swing at Ruby, who simple leapt up and spun her way out of the blade's trajectory before she used her momentum to spin around her weapon and kick the opponent in the face, sending him flying back._

_Two more ran straight at Foxy, weapons held above their heads. The first one swung at Foxy, who simply sidestepped the blade and punched the man in the throat with his left hand before grabbing him by the collar and throwing him over his shoulder. He parried the second man's blade with his hook, grinning as twisted the hook around, trapping the blade inside the crook of the metal hook and snapping the blade in half. Taking advantage of his opponents shocked expression, he grabbed the man by the front of his black suit and hoisted him up before throwing him over his shoulder and towards first mook, who was just getting up until his partner landed on top of him._

_"Heads up!"_

_Hearing Ruby's shout, he turns to find a goon she was fighting being smacked through the air and straight towards him. Foxy raised his left fist and decked the flying man in the face as he flew towards the Faunus. The man's sunglasses shattered as he went crashing into the pavement._

_The gun wielding goon raised his weapon and started firing off a volley of bullets in a random fashion, aiming at Ruby. The scythe wielder pulled a lever on her weapon, making the head of the scythe fire off, the recoil somehow launching her away from her position as she dodged. Foxy lifted his hook at the gun wielder, gritting his teeth as he used his left hand to twist a section of the hook's base. With a click, the hook started shifting until it was no longer a hook and instead was an arm cannon._

_"Heads up ye scallywag!" the Faunus shouted before a small, silver and spherical capsule with red markings was fired out of his cannon. The sphere shot straight towards the ground near the man, exploding into a blast of fire the moment it hit the pavement, sending the man careening off into a wall._

_"Wow..." Ruby muttered in awe as she ran towards Foxy and stared at his arm. "That's so cool... I knew it was a weapon!"_

_"Well you were worth every cent, truly you were." The orange haired leader muttered as he dropped his cigar and put it out with his cane. "Well, Red Riding Hood and Captain Crunch, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd like to stick around..."_

_Foxy tensed as the man lifted his cane and aimed it at the two. His eyes widened as the bottom of the cane flicked up, becoming a crosshair._

_"..I'm afraid this is where we part ways."_

_A bright flare blasted out of the cane, heading straight towards them. Ruby quickly grabbed Foxy by the arm and aimed her scythe's gun end to the ground, pulling the trigger and sending both her and Foxy up into the air. Just in time, as the flare blasted into where they once were and exploded._

_Foxy landed rather shakily on the ground whereas Ruby landed rather gracefully. The Faunus shakes his head before looking around for the orange haired shooter._

_"Up there!" Ruby exclaims, pointing at the man who somehow managed to get to a building quite far from them and was climbing up the ladder quickly._

_"How did he get up there so quickly?" Foxy asked before he broke off into a sprint. _

_"Hey, wait up!" Ruby shouts as she took off after the Faunus._

_As they make it up to the top of the building, they find the orange haired mobster slowing down into a walk._

_"You two are really persistent, aren't you?" He mutters irritably before a loud humming fills the area as a Bullhead dropship slowly rises up from the other side of the building. Foxy's eyes widen in shock. No ordinary thief would have access to one of these vehicles. Before either of the two red clad teens could do anything, their target had already climbed aboard the ship through the side shutter door._

_"You know what? How 'bout a reward for making it this far?" The bowler hat clad man asks before fishing for something in his pockets, pulling out a bright red Dust crystal. "Make sure you share it!" He yells before tossing it towards them and raising his gun-cane._

_"Bloody hell!" Foxy moves in front of Ruby to shield her from the incoming attack. The gun-cane launched another flare which rocketed straight towards the crystal in front of them._

_The resulting explosion was quite large, but somehow, they took no damage from it. Foxy opens his eyes to find that someone had intercepted the attack. Standing in front of the two was a rather tall woman with creamy blonde hair, and bright green eyes with glasses. She wore a long sleeved white dress shirt, short black secretarial skirt, black tights and boots. She wore a tattered looking black cape with a purple underside which fluttered in the wind. A pair of aqua stone earrings swayed in the wind as she held up a riding crop which seemed to hold up a large glowing purple barrier with arcane symbols lining it._

_"Whoa..." Ruby muttered in awe as the woman pushed up her glasses a bit before swinging her riding crop, causing her barrier to shatter and erupt into a salvo of glowing purple missiles which immediately flew towards the dropship._

_"Ah cra-" the orange haired man was cut off when the ship began shaking as the missiles crashed into various parts of the ship, causing him to stumble around and drop his cane._

_Foxy grinned. 'This lady's a real Huntress! There's no way that scallywag can get away now!'_

_Foxy's thoughts were proven wrong when the thief went to the front of the ship and someone else took his place. A woman wearing a thigh length red dress, with her upper body shrouded in the shadow of the ship, raised her arms, glowing yellow symbols lighting up on her arms before thrusting her palm forward, launching a fireball straight at the Huntress. The blonde woman simply swung her riding crop, shattering the fireball into tiny flecks of molten rock which fell harmlessly to the ground._

_Harmless, until the woman in red narrowed her glowing yellow eyes and flicked her arm up, causing the flecks of molten rock to light up brightly before erupting into another explosion, causing the roof of the building to gain a large hole and a lot of rubble. The bespectacled Huntress back flipped away before the blast managed to hit her. Once she landed, she crossed her right arm across her chest, making the rubble from the blast to glow purple and spin around, drawing together to become a spiraling spear of debris. With a swing, the Huntress launched the spear towards the Bullhead._

_"What in the name of Davy Jones have we walked into..?" Foxy asked to Ruby quietly as he watched the spectacle. The two teens were watching the projectile combat as the Huntress' spear was blasted apart by the woman in red's fire blasts. Even then, the Huntress still managed to make the remains of the rubble turn into more spears which flew at various parts of the ship._

_"We need to help!" Ruby exclaimed as the woman in red obliterated the spears with a huge shockwave of fire. The short girl pulled a lever on her scythe, making it fold partway into a rifle as she began firing at the woman with surprising accuracy despite not using the scope on her weapon._

_Despite the accuracy though, the mysterious woman simply blocked each bullet with a palm, ridiculously easily._

_Foxy growled before joining in, raising his arm cannon and firing off his projectiles at the ship._

_The amber eyed woman saw the projectiles coming and launched her own projectiles of fire to intercept Foxy's miniature cannonballs._

_Unseen to all, her eyes imperceptibly widened the moment they locked onto Foxy. She froze for a moment before shaking her head roughly as her runes glowed even brighter and she growled, waving her left arm, causing a number of large glowing panels of fire to light up below Foxy, Ruby and the Huntress._

_Foxy stared at the glowing panels with alarm, startled, even as the Huntress near him leapt out of the way._

_"Move!"_

_He was knocked out of his shock as Ruby rocketed into him, knocking him out of the way of the imminent explosion. He coughed and shook the cobwebs from his head as he looked up._

_And found Ruby on top of him, her hands holding her up above him as they were planted on each side of his head. _

_"Phew... y-you okay?" Ruby asked, a light dusting of pink on her cheeks at their position._

_Foxy didn't answer as he stared at her in awe. The fire and embers from the explosion were lingering in the air, coupled with the wind and the shine from the dropship's lights, casted an otherworldly glow upon Ruby, like the light of heaven shined on her. Her silver eyes were like mirrors, reflecting all the lights ethereally as they remained locked with his yellow ones. _

_"A-aye..." Foxy finally said as he got out of his stupor. Ruby sighed in relief before getting off him and offering him her right hand before realizing her error and replacing it with her left. Foxy took her hand as she helped him up. They turned to see the dropship flying away and the Huntress watching them with a stern yet slightly amused expression._

_"You're a Huntress..." Ruby started, staring at the blonde woman in awe before she went right up to her, her eyes practically glittering._

_"Can I have your autograph!?"_

_#an hour or so later#_

_"I hope you realize your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, children. You put yourself and others in grave danger." The blonde Huntress chided, walking around the two teens with a Scroll open. _

_They were currently in an interrogation room at the police station, Foxy and Ruby sitting in chairs right next to each other in front of a metal table, the only light in the room coming from the ceiling lamp._

_"They started it!" Ruby exclaimed childishly._

_"If it were up to me, you two would be sent straight home. With a pat on the back..." the Huntress trailed off, not missing how Ruby and Foxy's eyes lit up. "And a slap on the wrist." She flicked her riding crop down on the table, making Ruby flinch backwards with a puppy-like whimper, Foxy flinching back with her, his fox ears flopping downwards limply._

_"But... there is someone here who would like to meet you." With that, the woman walked to the side of the room, letting someone else walk in to take her place._

_A familiar man with grey hair, light brown eyes and a pair of small round sunglasses. In his respective left and right hands were a plate of cookies and a signature mug of coffee._

_"Professor Ozpin!" Foxy said with surprise._

_"THE Professor Ozpin!?" Ruby exclaimed, her eyes twinkling again._

_Ozpin chuckled before turning to look at Foxy. "Good to see you again Foxy. How are your siblings?"_

_"They be fine Professor, all excited that we're goin' to Beacon tomorrow." The red haired Faunus said with a grin._

_"That's good. And hello to you, miss Ruby Rose." Ozpin said as he turned to face Ruby, his face taking on a curious expression. "Hmm.. you... have silver eyes."_

_"E-erm.. Thanks?" Ruby said, confused if that was a compliment or a mere statement._

_"So, Ruby, where on earth did you learn to do THIS?" the grey haired man asked as he gestured to the Scroll held up by the blonde Huntress, which showed a recording of Ruby fighting._

_"S-Signal Academy?" _

_"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin asked with a raised brow._

_"Well... one teacher in particular." Ruby said sheepishly._

_"I see..." Ozpin trailed off before setting down the plate of cookies in front of the two teens. Foxy picked up one and began to eat it before he widened his eyes in shock as Ruby began devouring the cookies with a single bite for each one._

_'Bugger me, she eats cookies like Freddy eats fish...' the yellow eyed student thought before he finished his own cookie._

_"It's just I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before... a dusty old crow." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his coffee._

_"Thm mr urncl crww." Ruby said incoherently with her mouth still full of cookies._

_"Don't speak with your mouth full." The Huntress chided with narrowed eyes, prompting Ozpin to chuckle._

_Ruby swallowed her food before grinning sheepishly. "Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage until he took me under his wing. Now, I'm all like; hoooa whatchaa!" Ruby exclaimed, making childish Kung-Fu noises._

_Foxy stared at her with amusement. 'I'm not sure if that's funny or just plain adorable.'_

_Before anyone could say anything else, the door opened as a police officer came in. "Sir, we have the Faunus' mother on the phone and Oum above, she is hysterical. What should we tell her?"_

_"Well, I think we've kept you here long enough Foxy. Knowing Silk, I'm sure she would end up marching right to the station to bring you home if we don't send you back soon. You're free to go." Ozpin said with a smile. Foxy nodded and stood up. Before he walked to leave, he turned to look at Ruby._

_"Urm... thanks for savin' me hide earlier lass. I would've been roast fox if ye hadn't pushed me outta the way." He scratched the back of his head with his hook._

_"That's okay, I'm just glad you're alright." Ruby smiled at him. "You're going to Beacon tomorrow right? I hope you have a great time there. One day, I'm going to be there as well!"_

_"With yer skill, I don't doubt that. When ye finally make it ta Beacon, find me. I'll pay ye back for savin' me. That's a promise and Captain Foxy never forgets a single promise!" Foxy said proudly, thumping the blunt crook of his hook on his chest._

_"Aye aye captain!" Ruby exclaims, grinning as she gives Foxy a two fingered salute._

* * *

_[Flashback End]_

* * *

"After that, I got a ride home from one o' the cops. The rest, ya already know." Foxy said, sighing.

"Wow... she sounds cool!" Chica exclaimed, practically starry eyed. "Pity she's not in our year though... or she'd be going to Beacon with us! Ooh ooh, maybe even be part of Captain's crew!"

"I'm sure Foxy would greatly enjoy being her classmate." Freddy said with a small smirk.

"W-what's that supposed to mean!?" Foxy said, his cheeks burning.

"Nothing at all my dear brother, nothing at all." The bear Faunus chuckled before heading towards his bed. "Now then, I believe it would be prudent if we all got our rest. Let us leave Foxy to pack up. This time tomorrow, we will be sleeping at Beacon Academy." The blue eyed teen then sat himself upon his bed and lied down.

Grumbling, Foxy got back to packing. Chica ran straight towards her bed and leapt onto it, while Bonnie walked to his, yawning.

'Tomorrow's gonna be a long day.'

#The next day, inside a large dropship#

"Whoa..." Chica said as she stared out the huge windows. The Beacon academy's drop ship was flying at a steady pace, high above the city, giving a magnificent view.

"Quite the stunning view, eh?" Freddy asked as he stood to her right, Bonnie and Foxy standing next to him.

Chica nodded as she stared at the city below, entranced by the view. Bonnie shook his head with amusement at her expression.

'It's finally happening. We're finally starting our journey to being Huntsmen.' Bonnie mused mentally.

The four of them standing together were an interesting sight. Yellow, brown, purple and red. A chicken Faunus, a bear Faunus, a rabbit Faunus and a fox Faunus. A diner stewardess, a club host, a musician and a pirate.

Their appearance was enough to draw a few stares and whispers. Bonnie caught a few of the whispers, having the sharpest ears. Not that he cared. He's heard worse before.

"-in't you say that Foxy guy dressed like a pirate? I think I see him right there... wow, they look like a band with the different colors schemes!"

That, on the other hand, caught his attention. He turned his head to the source of the voice to find a pair of girls, one with black hair with red highlights who wore a black combat dress and a red hood, and another, older girl with long and wavy yellow hair and violet eyes who wore an interesting combination of a cropped jacket, gloves, boots and shorts that showed off her voluptuous figure, including her rather generous cleavage.

The two girls' eyes widen a tiny bit when they realized he noticed them. Bonnie simply smirks and points at his Faunus ears before winking. The blonde mouths an 'Ohh' before nodding and grinning. She then begins walking towards the Faunus siblings, the hooded girl in tow.

"So, you must be 'Captain Foxy'!" the busty blonde said loudly upon reaching them, catching the other three's interest. Foxy turns to the girl with confusion before his eyes lock on a familiar face.

"Lass Ruby!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"H-hey there Foxy." The silver eyed girl said with a nervous smile. "I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon."

"I'll say. I thought ye were a year below us?"

Before Ruby could explain, her blonde companion wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close in a hug. "She was, but apparently she was so kickass in that robbery last night that Professor Ozpin got her to skip a grade and come to Beacon! Now I'm the proudest sister in the world!"

"You're sisters?" Bonnie asked, a bit surprised. 'Guess we aren't the only ones huh?'

"Yep! Oh, name's Yang by the way. Yang Xiao Long. Nice to meetcha!" Yang to the siblings with a smile. "I already know who the pirate is but not the rest of you."

"I'm Bonnie. The brown haired one is Freddy and the short one is Chica. We're siblings too." The red eyed Faunus said, gesturing towards the other two.

"Whoa, really?" Yang looked surprised as she took in their individual appearance. "Huh, guess we aren't the only ones, eh Ruby?"

"U-uh, yeah." The scythe wielder said.

Any more chatter was interrupted as a hologram of the huntress from the previous night popped up in front of the windows.

What followed was the huntress, who introduced herself as Glynda Goodwitch, giving a small speech detailing about how privileged the students were to be accepted into Beacon Academy, and how it was their duty to uphold the era of peace.

Bonnie simply ignored the speech as he turned back to the window, staring out into the distance. A small smile spreads on his lips.

'Yep.. the start of our journey begins now.'

The sound of someone vomiting and a certain scythe wielder exclaiming about how some of it got on her sister's shoe soon graced his ears, making his smile look a bit more strained.

'Its.. gonna be a slow start...'

#A while later#

The odd multicolored group of six teenagers stood in the middle of Beacon Academy's courtyard, one teen in particular gaping and squealing at all the weapons the other students walking around were wielding.

"Alright Ruby, settle down!" Yang chuckled as she grabbed her sister by the hood playfully. "You little weapon nerd."

"Hey! I'm not a nerd!" The shorter silver eyed girl exclaimed, pouting.

"Yeah, she's more of a geek." Bonnie commented off-handedly.

"Not sure if that's a compliment or an insult..."

"With Bonnie, it's hard to tell." Freddy shakes his head in amusement.

"Seriously though Ruby, you need to tone down just a little on your weapon adoration. I mean, talking about weapons isn't a bad way to make friends considering where we are, but your level of weapon talk is... probably a bit too much." The busty blonde grimaced a tiny bit, knowing fully well how enthusiastic Ruby tends to be regarding weapons.

"Make friends? Why would I need to make friends?" Ruby questioned before spreading her arms and indicating to the Fleming siblings and her own sibling. "I've got you guys, right?"

"ActuallymyfriendsarehereandIgottagocatchupwiththemhavefunsisbye!" Yang said incredibly quickly before rushing past Ruby with a group of random people that appeared out of nowhere, making Ruby spin around.

"A-aah! H-hang on, Yan-"

"Racetime!" A second yellow blur rushed past Ruby, making her spin even faster out of control as her eyes became swirls.

"And there she goes." Freddy shook his head, sighing. "Probably took Yang's sudden departure as a challenge of speed."

"Speed? I can do speed! I love speed! But the speed I'm spinning at I don't like at all!" Ruby exclaimed as she started to slow down, looking ready to collapse as she wobbled and wavered. "And I think I'm gonna hurl... oof!" She exclaimed as she fell over, knocking down a few large white suitcases.

"What are you doing!?" A shrill voice nearly shrieked out, causing Freddy to grow a smile and Bonnie to do the exact opposite and groan.

Ruby shook her head dizzily before looking up to see a pale skinned and white haired girl glare at her. The girl's long hair was in a side ponytail and her outfit was a white combat dress. A small but noticeable scar ran down the side of her left eye, the icy globes staring angrily into Ruby's own silver ones.

"E-erm.."

"Do you have any idea what damage you could have caused!? You just knocked over several suitcases full of Dust!" The albino emphasized this by opening one of the suitcases to reveal the plethora of Dust canisters inside. "We could have been blown into orbit as a ball of every known element if you had set them off with your clumsiness!"

"W-well, I-"

"Do you have anything to say for yourself? Do you have any idea what you're doing? Oum above, do you even know where you are? You look barely older than fourteen! What is a child doing out here at Beacon anyway!?"

"Fifteen..." Ruby muttered quietly, choosing not to raise her voice in fear of angering the white haired girl.

"And secondly-"

"My my, you certainly are laying it on her, despite it being a simple accident." A deep voice chuckled out from behind the white haired girl, making her freeze as her eyes widened. Slowly, she turned around, almost mechanically, until her eyes locked on to Freddy, his amused deep blue eyes staring into her lighter colored ones.

"You..." The previously shrieking girl murmured out...

...before her expression immediately took a 180 degree flip as she stood up straighter, patting her dress down as she smiled brightly at the bear Faunus. "Freddy! Why, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Hardly a surprise, we both knew we were both going to be here. We talked about it on my last visit." Freddy said as he smiled at the shorter girl. "Though it is good to see you again."

"L-likewise! I have been anxiou-I mean rather looking forward to meeting with you again!" The girl stuttered a bit, her cheeks a bit pink.

As this happened, Ruby was helped up by Foxy, who grinned a bit. "Ya alright there lass Ruby?"

"Y-yeah... jeez... who is that girl anyway?" Ruby asked quietly, her face full of confusion at the turn of events.

"That's Weiss Schnee, heir of the Schnee Corporation, a company notorious for its Dust mines and export." A foreign and calm voice stated out from behind the two red clad teens.

They turned to find a girl with long black hair and eyes colored a shade of yellow similar to Foxy's, only much more vibrant. She had a black bow on her head and a book in her hand. "The Schnee family is also rather notorious for unfair labor treatments.. Especially to Faunus..." Her eye narrowed a bit in confusion as she stared at the scene in front of her. "Which is why I find myself confused as to why she would converse so... casually to one."

Before Foxy could clear up Weiss and Freddy's connection, Bonnie decided to cut in as he walked towards her from the side. "Well well well, do my ears and eyes deceive me or does that voice and hair belong to a kitty cat I've met before?"

The black haired girl's eyes widened as she spun to find Bonnie grinning at her cheekily.

"Y-you!"

"Heya Kitty."

"I already told you, it's Blake!"

"And I already told you, Kitty sounds better." The lavender haired Faunus grinned. "Didn't expect you to end up coming here though. Always thought you looked more like the farm girl kind, or maybe the librarian kind, but a Huntress? Now that's a surprise. Faunus Shelter you told me about got boring?"

Blake Belladonna was still frozen in shock that the boy that helped her so many years ago was standing right in front of her. Still with that cheeky tone and with that amused glint in his rather dull red eyes. She quickly recovered from the shock as she nodded slowly. "Y-yeah... you can say that. I thought I would be more useful as a Huntress."

Bonnie barely twitched as he felt something odd about her heart beat. His ears picked up on her heart rate quickening a bit, not from the surprise. She was lying about something. He shrugged anyway. "Well, guess we'll be seeing more of each other eh, Kitty."

Blake's eye twitched as he said that damn nickname.

"Erm, so you two know each other too?" Ruby questioned rather meekly, even more confused and surprised at the turn of events.

"Wait, is this the cute cat Faunus that ye said ye were helpin' at the train station?" Foxy asked as he raised his eyebrows, his words eliciting a blush from Blake.

"Yep, this is her. Blake, meet Foxy, one of my brothers, the other one is over there with the Ice Princess-"

Weiss felt a sudden urge to strangle a hare as she chatted with Freddy.

"-and this is Ruby, a socially awkward weapon geek that Foxy recently adopted into his equally awkward social circle now consisting of three." Bonnie finished, ignoring Ruby's embarrassed look and Foxy's annoyed expression.

"...nice to meet you?" Blake said slowly, rather confused.

"E-erm, yeah, you too Kit-Blake!" Ruby corrected herself quickly when she noticed the cat Faunus' eyes turn deadly. She looked up to the bow on Blake' head nervously. "S-so, erm.. is the bow covering your Faunus ears or.. do you have a tail or claws..?"

"I wear the bow to cover my cat ears, thank you." Blake said, frowning that someone found out so quickly thanks to Bonnie. "I'd rather not get prejudiced in this place."

"O-oh no worries! I don't have anything against Faunus! I think they're cool! They've got night vision and they have better hearing and I heard they heal faster and-"Ruby rambled, trying to salvage the conversation. Blake's face couldn't look more confused at how awkward Ruby was. Though, she could tell the younger girl was telling the truth. And her eyes shined with innocence, something that Blake thought wouldn't last long considering how grueling and bloody being a Huntress was. Though it was rather endearing to the feline Faunus.

Either way, Blake grew a small smile as she chuckled. "It's fine Ruby."

"O-oh good! That's good! Everything's fine!" Ruby exclaimed, smiling awkwardly.

Bonnie bit the inside of his cheek as he struggled not to laugh from all the absurdity of the situation.

"E-erm..." a male voice slowly called out from behind them. They turned to find a boy their age wearing simply blue jeans and light plate armor of sorts with a sweater underneath, and shaggy blonde hair covering his eyes. "D-do any of you guys' k-know where the assembly hall is?"

The group was silent for a moment before Ruby sniggered a bit.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

Bonnie burst out laughing.

* * *

#Minutes later#

* * *

The rather multi colored group of teens walked into the assembly hall, each one with a different gait in their steps.

Freddy was calm and relaxed.

Bonnie was bored and indifferent.

Foxy and Ruby were barely trembling with excitement and awe.

Blake was silent and watchful.

Weiss was elegant and graceful.

And the blonde boy, who introduced himself as Jaune Arc, was a trembling nervous wreck.

"Calm down Jaune, you act like you are about to be served up for dinner." Freddy said, chuckling a bit.

"Doubt he'd taste good. Probably barely has any meat on those bones." Bonnie muttered low enough that only the Faunus of the group could hear it.

"S-sorry, it's just... I-I've never been around s-so many people..." Jaune said quietly.

Eventually, the group found their way into the crowd of students, where they met up with Yang who was staring at the group in surprise.

"Huh, I'll be damned, my socially awkward sister turned into a people magnet!"

"Dang it Yang, you ditched me!" Ruby complained as she mustered her best glare.

"Sorry, my friends really wanted to catch up! At least you made some new friends, right?" Yang asked as she looked at Blake, Weiss and Jaune.

Weiss simply raised a pale brow before crossing her arms. "I wouldn't say 'friends'. Acquaintances is more proper."

Blake nodded a bit, a small smile as she turned to look at Ruby. "We've only recently met, but I wouldn't mind being friends with you."

"M-me too." Jaune said shyly as he tried to smile at Ruby.

The scythe wielder beamed a smile at this before looking at Yang with a smirk. "See, I told you I was capable of making friends!"

"I thought you said your only friend was Crescent Rose?"

"That's different, she's my baby! Who else will I cuddle and play with?"

"I could think of five different dirty jokes for that sentence, but you're too young to know them."

The conversation died down as Professor Ozpin stepped up on a stage, to deliver his speech.

"Thank you all for coming." He started off, after taking a sip from his ever endless mug of coffee. "You are all gathered here with the notion of becoming Huntsmen and Huntresses, the very protectors of this world from the forces of Chaos. Grimm, humans, and others. You came here, expecting to be heroes. Legends." His voice turns a little dark. "Let me tell you this, legends are only told decades after the heroes and their enemies have passed away. So tell me, will you be remembered in legends as heroes? Or villains? Or perhaps will you not be known by history at all and fade into it like dust in the wind?"

The entire auditorium is silent as they hear his speech. Undeterred by their differing reactions, most of which was unnervement, he continued.

"Remember this, what you will learn here will only take you so far. It is not just words, but actions that make heroes what they are. It doesn't matter that you're here to learn from us. What matters is what you will use the knowledge you acquire here for." He slowly steps away, taking a sip from his mug before going on. "I pray for the world's sake, you use it wisely."

With that rather ironically grim speech, he walked off, before Glynda Goodwitch took his place to announce that the students would be sleeping in the ballroom tonight.

* * *

#A while later, night time#

* * *

Numerous sleeping bags were scattered around the large room, moonlight faintly piercing through the large windows as people settled into their bags, chatted around or slept.

A certain group had their sleeping bags arrange near each other, next to one of the large windows, as they sat around and talked a bit.

Blake sat on hers while reading her book, an interesting novel that recently hit the shelves which was known as Undertale, a story about a human child who became lost and ended up in an underground society full of monsters, yet the child tries to go around and become friends with them, despite the fact that quite a few were trying to kill him.

Blake raised her eyes from the book to look at Yang for a bit. She got to the chapter in which Sans, a living skeleton with a passion for pranks and terrible puns, was introduced. And from what she could observe from Yang, the blonde fighter had a similar taste for bad puns.

'I guess that makes Ruby Papyrus. Hm.' The Faunus girl hummed mentally before looking back down to her book.

"Hey, where's that sister of yours?" Yang asked as she stretched a bit before turning to look at Bonnie, who laid down on his sleeping bag with head phones on and his eyes closed. "She beat me to the auditorium and then she ran off again before you guys met me there."

Bonnie hummed before focusing his hearing, letting his rabbit ears focus on the large room's voices, trying to pinpoint Chica. If he couldn't hear her, then she was either asleep, or not in here at all. Eventually, he picked up on her voice.

_"-and then I grabbed a huge fish with my feet and took its scales off in less than a minute, all with my talons!"_

_"That's so awesome! This one time, I skinned an Ursa Major after softening it up a bit with my weapon and then the rest of its family came and I skinned them too, not the cubs of course cuz they're so cut-"_

Bonnie cracked open an eye wearily as he let his hearing return to normal. "She's somewhere in here... apparently she made a friend and they're telling stories to each other."

"Wait, did you pick up on her voice with your ears?" Yang blinked in surprise. "That's.. Actually pretty cool. You hear a lot of interesting things with those?"

"Eh, I can regulate how sensitive they are to be honest. So if I wanted to, I could just make myself deaf and not need to listen to anyone. I can hear a lot of things, especially if I focus. I can hear all of your heart beats for example, and I can hear the pages of Kitty's book being turned." The red eyed lapine Faunus explained as he closed his eye.

"Whoa..." Ruby muttered in awe. "That's... so cool! You're like a super hero!"

"He is, isn't he?" Freddy chuckled as he read his own book, sitting next to Weiss as she leaned on him a bit and wrote something in her journal. Freddy's deep blue eyes turned in their sockets to stare at his purple haired brother's form, crinkling in amusement. "Rabbit Man, with the power to hear everything."

"Bear Man, with the power to never shut the hell up." Bonnie tiredly retorted.

"Hey, don't speak to him like that you floppy eared rapscallion!" Weiss exclaimed as she looked up from her journal to glare at Bonnie, who simply raised his left arm and gave her the one fingered salute, making her grit her teeth and causing Yang to chuckle.

"...I never thought I'd see the day." Blake suddenly said from her spot as she stared at Weiss with a raised eyebrow. "A Schnee defending a Faunus. I guess life is full of surprises after all."

"Well pardon me, but not every member of my family is full of Faunus hating bigots. Though most of them are like that..." The heiress said as her brow twitched in irritation. "My father however doesn't mind them, except for the White Fang as they cause nothing but chaos in this world. No offense to Faunus kind in general, but some animals need to be put down."

Blake felt a bit of anger rise inside her at the insult to her old organization before she reminded herself mentally that she was no longer one of them. She shook her head to clear her thoughts before staring back at Weiss. "What IS your connection to him anyway? If most of your family is full of Faunus haters, then how did they allow you to be friends with Freddy?"

"That would be because our parents were partners when they were at Beacon." Freddy said with a small smile. "We first met when my father took mother and my siblings to a large party, where Weiss and her own parents and sister were in attendance. I kept Weiss company and then asked our fathers if we could schedule regular meetings."

"That must not have gone well with most of your family..." Ruby said quietly as she looked at the white haired girl.

"It honestly didn't go well with them at all, but they couldn't exactly do anything to stop it, though they tried." Weiss muttered before smiling up at Freddy. "However, try as they will, nothing can separate me from Freddy."

Yang smirked as she wiggled her eyebrow at the heiress. "Ooh, sounds like someone is more than just friends with him."

To her surprise, Weiss's reaction was not the expected blush and stutter, but was instead a rather proud smirk of her own as she sat up straighter.

"Of course we are. After all..." Weiss closed her eyes before placing her hand on Freddy's.

"He IS my fiancé."

Blake dropped her book.

* * *

**I am sure there were quite a few twists and turns in this chapter. Again, I apologize for taking so long... **

**Now, some of the story telling in this may be a bit off, like grammar errors and sentence structuring that needs revision. That may be because I typed most of this while sleepy and partially delirious.**

**Still, I hope some of you enjoyed this. And thank you all once again for your support of not only this story, but my health as well. I promise I will do my best to write this story... until the inevitable time come when I have to bid you all adieu and place this book on the shelf. **

**Whether the story will end up for adoption or not will remain to be seen. **


End file.
